Ein Wiedersehen mit folgen!
by Herm84
Summary: Hermine und Co. sind in ihrem 6. Schuljahr, es kommt ein neueralter Lehrer für
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Die erste Begegnung...  
  
Hermine:  
  
Es war ein tolles Gefühl wieder hier zu sein, in der Winkelgasse. Nach 6 Wochen Sommerferien und absolutes Zauberverbot freute ich mich auf Hogwarts auf Ron und Harry. Außerdem war ich sehr gespannt wer dieses Jahr "Verteidigung gegen die Dunkelenkünste" unterrichten würde. Im 5. Schuljahr hatten wir kurzfristig bei Prof. Snape Unterricht, weil kein geeigneter Lehrer für das Fach gefunden werden konnte, es war grausam.  
  
Wir bekamen wenig mit von den Kämpfen um Voldemort und seine Anhänger. Das war auch ganz gut, so konnten wir uns auf die Schule konzentrieren und mal kein spannendes und gefährliches Abenteuer erleben. Harry und Ron wurmte das schon etwas, doch nach der Trennung von Krum nach 1 1/5 Jahren war ich froh das ich meine Ruhe hatte und mich in der Bibliothek in die Arbeit stürzen konnte.  
  
"Hallo Herm!" Ich drehte mich um und schon umarmte mich Harry stürmisch.  
  
"Hallo Harry" stahlte ich ihn an.  
  
Harry lies mich los und ich sah Ron. Ich spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken ihn auch zu umarmen, doch ich verwarf den Gedanken schnell wieder.  
  
"Hi Herm. Wie geht's?" Ron streckte mir die Hand entgegen.  
  
"Hi Ron. Wenn ihr da seit geht's mir immer gut" schüttelte seine Hand und zwinkerte ihm zu. Wir drei schlenderten noch ein wenig durch die Winkelgasse und aßen bei Fortescues Eissalon noch ein Eis bevor es zum Hogwarts Express ging.  
  
"Wie waren deine Sommerferien Herm.?"  
  
"Ach wie immer Ron. Ich habe mir von Hogwarts über die Ferien ein bisschen leichte Lektüre mitgenommen."  
  
Ich sah Harrys und Rons Augen zu meiner Tasche wandern.  
  
"Ja klar Herm. Wir verstehen dich!" teilte mir Harry mit einem verschmilzten Lächeln mit.  
  
"Die Dursleys haben mal wieder alles versucht mir das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Aber immerhin durfte Hedwig ein- und ausfliegen und wegen Sirius haben sie sich ein bisschen zurückgehalten!"  
  
"So hast du wenigstens was zu deinem 16 Geburtstag bekommen". Wir mussten alle drei lachen.  
  
Da standen wir wieder, auf Gleis 9 ¾.. Wir kämpften uns durch den Hogwarts Express, wobei wir feststellen mussten das alle Abteile schon voll waren. So blieb uns nur mal wieder das letzte Abteil.  
  
"Sieh an. Das Narbengesicht, das Schlammblut und das Wiesel"  
  
"Was willst du Malfoy?" fauchte ich zurück.  
  
"Dich tot sehen, du dreckiges Schlammblut!"  
  
Ron stürzte sich auf Malfoy, da tauchten natürlich Malfoy's Affen auf, Crabbe und Goyle! Harry und ich zogen Ron schnell von Maolfoy weg und schoben uns schnell zum letzten Abteil. Ich öffnete die Tür und mein Herz machte einen riesen Hüpfer.  
  
"Hallo Miss Granger!"  
  
Plötzlich quetschten sich Harry und Ron an mir vorbei und Harry staunte nicht schlecht.  
  
"Wow, Hallo Prof. Lupin!"  
  
"Hi Harry, ah Hi Ron" Von draußen kam ein wütendes "Wo ist das Narbengesicht?" , dann wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Malfoy trat wutentbrannt ein. Er erblickte sofort Prof. Lupin  
  
"Gibt es ein Problem Mister Malfoy?" strahlte Lupin ihm entgegen. Malfoys Augen verengten sich, presste ein: "Nein Prof. Lupin" raus und marschierte davon.  
  
"Was machen sie eigentlich hier Prof. Lupin?" fragte Harry neugierig.  
  
"Ist das nicht offensichtlich Harry?"  
  
Ich erwischte mich selber dabei wie ich ihn musterte. Er war etwas älter geworden doch seine Augen strahlten immer noch so wie vor drei Jahren. Sein Umhang war immer noch geflickt und er hatte noch immer den gleichen Koffer wie vor 3 Jahren.  
  
"Aber sie sind doch...na ja...ein Werwolf oder nicht?" frage Ron schüchtern.  
  
"Nein Ron. Das ist nicht ganz richtig. Ich war ein Werwolf!  
  
"Aber wie kann das sein Prof. Lupin?" rutschte es aus mir heraus.  
  
"Ihr müsst wissen das Sirius und ich im letztem Jahr viel umhergereist sind um gegen Voldemort und seine Truppen zu kämpfen. Als wir schließlich in Irland gelandet waren, trafen wir einen Zauberer namens Sunley Ginsley. Wir kämpften gemeinsam gegen Voldemort und so erfuhr er das ich ein Werwolf war. Er heilte mich durch einem selbst erfundenem dauerhaften Zauberspruch, da auch sein Sohn gebissen worden war"  
  
"Das ist ja Wahnsinn!" ich sprang von meinem Sitz auf und umarmte Prof. Lupin stürmisch. Als ich merkte was ich hier eigentlich tat lies ich ihn wieder los, wurde rot und lies mich in meinem Sitz zurück fallen.  
  
"Entschuldigung, das tut mir leid, dass wollte ich nicht Prof. Lupin..." stotterte ich und schaute beschämt auf dem Boden. Doch er sagte nur " Ist schon Ok, ist ja nichts passiert Miss Granger..." Ich glaubte es kaum, er wurde rot dabei, Harry und Ron guckten nur dumm aus der Wäsche.  
  
R. Lupin:  
  
Es war ein tolles Gefühl wieder im Hogwarts Express zu sitzen. Das dritte Schuljahr als Lehrer in Hogwarts war ein wunderschönes Jahr. Und nach dem ich lange mit Sirius im Kampf gegen Voldemort war, war es auch eine willkommende Abwechslung. Als ich am Zug ankam, sicherte ich mir direkt das letzte Abteil, warum weiß ich nicht genau. Es war genau 11.00 Uhr als der Zug los fuhr und gleichzeitig die Tür aufging. Ich war gleichermaßen erschrocken und riesen glücklich als ich Hermine erblickte. Aus der einst schlauen und aufgewegten kleinen Hermine ist jetzt eine Junge wunderschöne Frau geworden. Mir blieb kurz die Stimme weg, doch ich besinn mich schnell und sagte forsch:  
  
"Hallo Miss Granger!"  
  
Hermine sah sehr überrascht aus. Ich konnte aus ihrem Gesicht nicht sehen was sie fühlte als Harry und Ron sich an ihr vorbei quetschten. Ich hörte von draußen ein wütendes:  
  
"Wo ist das Narbengesicht?" ich konnte mir denken wer das war, als auch schon die Tür aufging und  
  
Draco Malfoy reinkam. Er erblickte mich mit einem wütendem Blick. Am liebsten hätte ich diesen jungen Mann, der seinen Vater an Arroganz fast überbot, einen Fluch an den Hals werfen. Doch ich lächelte ihn nur an und fragte :  
  
"Gibt es ein Problem Mister Maolfoy?" er war so sauer und marschierte davon. Danach war die Reise sehr angenehm, diesmal keine Dementoren und ich unterhielt mich angeregt mit Harry und Ron. Ich hatte das Gefühl als ob Hermine mich beobachten würde. Ich erzählte ihnen das ich kein Werwolf mehr war, als plötzlich Hermine meinte:  
  
"Das ist ja Wahnsinn" aufsprang und mich umarmte.  
  
Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte, sie roch so gut und ihr Haare kitzelten meine Nase. Ich schloss die Augen als sie so plötzlich wie sie mich umarmte auch wieder losließ, sich setzte und stotternd meinte:  
  
"Entschuldigung, das tut mir leid, dass wollte ich nicht Prof. Lupin..." ich wurde Rot und sagte schnell.  
  
"Ist schon Ok, ist ja nichts passiert Hermine!"  
  
Nein... ich war so dumm! Hoffentlich merkte keiner das ich rot wurde, Harry und Ron schauten nur dumm aus der Wäsche! 


	2. 2 In der großen Halle!

So wie immer hab ich beim ersten Chap. die Einleitung vergessen...* schäm* Aber das wird ich jetzt mal nachholen! Das is meine 3 Fic. Diese hier wird aber etwas länger, so 10 Kapitel! Ich würde mich natürlich wahnsinnig über REVIEWS freuen...* lieb guck* damit ich die anderen Chap. Noch hin bekomme!! Schon mal DANKE im vorraus... Dann möchte ich über diesem Wege noch RALNA M. ganz lieb grüßen * mal ganz fest drück* ! Sie hat mir sehr weiter geholfen! ^^ So jetzt genug, viel spaß beim lesen! ^-----^  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************************  
  
Chapter 2: Die große Halle  
  
Hermine:  
  
Als wir in Hogwarts ankamen und der Zug hielt, sprang ich sofort auf faselte ein:" Ich geh schon mal vor Harry. Bis später Prof. Lupin.", wobei ich starr auf den Boden blickte und mit meinen Koffern und Krumbein im Arm aus dem Zug stürmte.  
  
Die große Halle war wiedermal sehr hübsch hergerichtet worden und die Decke spiegelte die laue Herbstnacht wieder. Ich setzte mich Gedanken versunken an den Gryffindor Tisch.  
  
"Herm. Was ist den bloß los mit dir?"  
  
Ich merkte nicht das Ron und Harry inzwischen eingetroffen waren.  
  
"Nichts Ron, was soll sein?" grinste ich Ron an.  
  
"Na ja... auf der ganzen Fahrt hierher warst du etwas abwesend und gedankenverloren..."  
  
"Ja Herm. Was ist los? Es lag doch nicht etwas daran das Lupin im Abteil saß oder?" zwinkerte Harry mir zu.  
  
Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet...war es denn so offensichtlich gewesen das ich mich so anders verhalten habe? Das wollte ich eigentlich nicht!  
  
"Herm. das war ein Witz" sagte Harry endlich und ich zwang mich zu einem Lächeln.  
  
Die große Feier begann wie immer mit der Auslosung der Häuser und das war auch ganz gut, so musste ich Harry und Ron nicht weiter unangenehme Fragen beantworten. Harry und Ron verfolgen die Auslosung nur spärlich und unterhielten sich angeregt über Quidditch. Ich lies meinen blick schweifen bis ich an Malfoy hängen blieb und er mich mit seinem eiskaltem grauen Augen und seinem blassen Gesicht angewidert anstarrte.  
  
"Ich wünsche euch einen schönen guten Abend und hoffe ihr seit gut angekommen auf der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Bevor die Feier beginnt, möchte ich einigen von euch Prof. Lupin vorstellen. Er wird dieses Jahr "Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste" unterrichten. Er wird sich noch selbst vorstellen, lasst es euch schmecken!"  
  
Dumbledore setzte sich und Prof. Lupin stand auf.  
  
"Mein Name ist R.J. Lupin. Einige Schüler kennen mich noch."  
  
Sein Blick wanderte zu Harry, Ron und zum Schluss zu mir. Er schaute mit genau in die Augen, wenn auch nur für ein paar Sekunden oder bildete ich mir das alles nur ein?  
  
"Ich habe im dritten Schuljahr schon einmal als Lehrer für die "Vereidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste" gearbeitet, doch leider musste ich das Amt am Ende des Schuljahres wegen privaten Gründen abgeben. Deshalb freue ich mich besonders wieder hier zu sein."  
  
Prof. Lupin setzte sich und die Feier begann.  
  
R.Lupin:  
  
Als wir in Hogwarts ankamen, stürzte sich Hermine mit einem " Ich geh schon mal vor Harry. bis später Prof. Lupin" aus dem Zug.  
  
Sie war während der Fahrt sehr in ihren Gedanken versunken gewesen, so kannte ich sie gar nicht. Harry und Ron dagegen waren wie immer, sie redeten und redeten und wollten alles über Sirius und unseren Reisen wissen. Hermine stürzte so schnell aus dem Zug das ich keine Gelegenheit mehr hatte mich mit ihr zu unterhalten.  
  
"Wisst ihr Jungs, was mit Hermine los ist? So kenn ich sie gar nicht..."  
  
"Tja" meinte Harry " vielleicht hängt sie immer noch an Krum. Sie war 1 1/5 Jahre mit ihm zusammen, doch dann machte er vor ca. einen Halben Jahr schluss. Hermine hatte das wohl sehr getroffen. Sie war nur noch in der Bibliothek zu finden, hinter ihren Büchern!"  
  
Welcher Junge wäre so dumm mit so einer hübschen jungen Frau freiwillig Schluss zu machen? Es war schön wieder in der großen Halle zu sitzen neben den anderen Lehrer und den Schülern beim plaudern zu zuschauen.  
  
Wären der Auswahl mit dem sprechendem Hut ließ ich meinen Blick durch die Halle schweifen. Ich sah wie Harry und Ron sich angeregt unterhielten und Hermine wieder einmal Gedanken verloren durch die Gegend schaute. Als schließlich Prof. Dumbledore mit seiner Ansprache fertig war, erhob ich mich um mich vorzustellen. Ich schaute in eine gewohnte Umgebung, zu Harry, Ron und zu ihr. Plötzlich trafen sich unsere Blicke. Ich sah ihn ihre wunderschönen Augen, ich verlor kurz den Faden. 'Man, Remus reis dich zusammen, was ist bloß los mit dir?', ermahnte ich mich selbst. Ich sprach zuende und die Feier begann, ich versuchte Hermine diesen Abend nicht mehr anzuschauen... 


	3. Das Quiddichspiel!

So das Dritte Chap. ist da! ^^ Ich möchte nur kurz RALNA für ihren Eintrag danken und auch Miss Shirley- Blythe! Meine treue Leserin! :o) DANKESCHÖN!!!! Ich hoffe das nächste Chap. gefällt euch auch!  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Chapter 3: Das Quidditchspiel  
  
Hermine:  
  
Die Wochen und Monate vergingen und alles verlief seinen normalen Gang. Snape terrorisierte wie immer die Gryffindors und vor allem Harry. Ron konnte Malfoy Gesicht nicht mehr ertragen, da er jedes mal sein schäbiges Grinsen zeigte wenn Snape wieder Terror machte. Vor allem ging er mir mit seinem  
  
" Na Schlammblut, wie geht's?" auf die Nerven, doch ich versuchte so ruhig wie möglich zu bleiben.  
  
"Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste" war sehr interessant, wie immer bei Prof. Lupin, doch ich spürte vor jedem Unterricht eine leichte Nervosität wobei ich nicht wusste warum. Ich hielt mich sehr zurück im Unterricht, weil ich nicht sicher war, was ich von meinem Gedanken und meinen Gefühlen halten sollte. Hoffentlich fiel das nicht auf.  
  
Anfang Oktober hieß es Gryffindor gegen Hufflepuff. Natürlich ging ich hin, auch wenn es im Strömen regnete, es war immer eine willkommende Abwechslung. Harry flog immer noch mit seinem Feuerblitz, den er im 2 Schuljahr von Sirius bekommen hatte.  
  
Schon nach 2 min. führten wir 20:0. Ron schimpfte wie ein Rohrspatz über die Fouls und Klatscher die Harry trafen. Ich beobachtete das geschehen mit meinem Omniglas, dass ich beider Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft von Harry bekommen hatte. Das Spiel war nicht sehr spannend, also schaute ich mir die Hufflepuffs an die gegenüber von uns sahsen. Danach schwenkte ich seitlich zu der Lehrertribüne rüber.  
  
Prof. Dumbledore verfolgte das Spiel gespannt und auch Prof. McGonagall beobachtete das Spiel aufmerksam. Prof. Snape hingegen fuchtelte gelangweilt mit seinem Zauberstab herum. Dann erblickte ich IHN...auch ER besaß ein Omniglas und verfolgte anscheinend Harry auf dem Besen. Seine Haare klebten ihm an der Stirn und die Regentropfen kullerten die Wangen herunter. Er sah aus wie ein begossener Pudel... irgendwie niedlich, aber ich sah bestimmt nicht besser aus. Ich blieb an ihm kleben und beobachtete IHN eine ganze weile, der Anblick war zu süß. Das muss er wohl bemerkt haben, da er sein Omniglas plötzlich zu mir schwenkte. Ich schaute verschreckt weg, und tat so als ob ich Harry verfolgen würde. Mein Gott wie peinlich...Hoffentlich hatte er nichts bemerkt.  
  
"Ja Harry Potter fängt den Goldenen Schnatz. Gryffindor gewinnt!" Schalte es aus den Lautsprechern.  
  
R.Lupin:  
  
Wie ich das Leben doch in Hogwarts vermisste hatte. Die Wochen vergingen und ich genoss jeden Tag so gut es ging. Natürlich gab es hier und da auch ein paar Sorgenkinder unter denen auch Hermine war...  
  
Sie war im Unterricht nicht mehr die alles- und Besserwisserin. Im Gegenteil, sie hielt sich sehr zurück, schaute immer abwesend aus dem Fenster und war sonst im Schloss kaum zu sehen. Ich musste wohl mit ihr reden. Ob ich Krum ansprechen sollte?  
  
Das erste Quidditchspiel stand bevor und ich freute mich mal wieder ein Spiel zu sehen. Ich hoffte natürlich das Gryffindor gewinnen würde, aber als Lehrer war ich natürlich unparteiisch.  
  
Es regnete wie aus Eimern und schnell war ich total durchnässt, aber es machte mir nichts aus. Durch dem Regen konnte man allerdings wenig sehen und Harry flog so schnell mit seinem Feuerblitz das man ihm kaum folgen konnte. Also schaute ich mich ein wenig um. Ich sah Hagrid der aus allen Heraus ragte und bei den Gryffindors stand. Neben ihm stand... Hermine...  
  
Auch sie besaß ein Omniglas und versuchte wohl auch Harry zu folgen. Sie war total durchnässt und ihre Haare hingen schwer herunter. SIE zitterte stark und fror...ich spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken...sollte ich vielleicht...Nein das war totaler Schwachsinn...  
  
So Gedanken versunken fiel mir auf das auch SIE mit ihrem Omniglas durch die Ränge ging und sich umschaute. Da sie gefährlich nah an die Lehrer Tribüne schwenkte, widmete ich mich wieder dem Spiel, obwohl man nicht grade mehr sah als vorher... Nach 5 min. ging ich davon aus das Hermine sich auch wieder dem Spiel hingab also schaute ich noch mal zu ihr rüber, die Versuchung war zu groß...  
  
***SCHOCK***  
  
Nein meine Vermutung war nicht wirklich richtig. Als sie merkte das wir uns gegenseitig beobachteten tat sie so als ob sie die ganze zeit Harry verfolgen würde...ich wurde ein bisschen rot...  
  
'Wenn das mal gut geht, weißt du was du da eigentlich machst Remus? Du bist ein erwachsender Mann und kein kleiner Junge in der Pubertät...'  
  
"Ja Harry Potter fängt den Goldenen Schnatz. Gryffindor gewinnt!" Schalte es aus den Lautsprechern. 


	4. Chaos der Gefühle!

Und das ist Chap. 4! Jetzt wird es richtig spannend....also lehnt euch zurück! ^^ FREU MICH IMMER ÜBER REV.!!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Chapter 4: Chaos der Gefühle  
  
Hermine:  
  
Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors stieg wie bei jedem Sieg eine riesen Party. Doch ich hatte keine große Lust, also sagte ich Harry und Ron das ich Kopfschmerzen hätte und schon mal ins Bett gehen würde. Danach machte ich mich auf dem Weg zum Mädchenschlafsaal. Ich legte mich aufs Bett und beschloss ein bisschen zu lesen. Doch nachdem ich das Buch hervorholte, legte ich es wieder weg. Zum lesen war mir nicht zu Mute, da fiel mir das Omniglas ins Auge. Ich erinnerte mich wieder an das Spiel, wie Harry durch den Regen peitschte... Ich ergriff langsam das Omniglas und schaute mir das Spiel noch mal an, natürlich dauerte es nicht lange bis ich IHN sah... wie seine Haare an seiner Stirn klebten, der Regen auf ihn einprasselte... Ich schaute es mir immer und immer wieder an bis ich einschlief.  
  
Als ich aufwachte erinnerte ich mich wieder an meinem nächtlichen Traum: Ich lag in seinen Armen, roch seinen verführerischen Duft und spürte immer noch seinen warmen Atem im Nacken...  
  
Was passierte eigentlich hier? Es konnte doch gar nicht sein... meine Gefühle gehörten doch zu Viktor... oder etwa nicht? Dieser Traum lies mich die nächsten Wochen nicht mehr los.  
  
Der Schulalltag war nach dem Spiel wieder eingekehrt und ich verbrachte mehr Zeit in der Bibliothek als je zuvor. Hier konnte ich in Ruhe nachdenken, mir im klaren werden über meine Gefühle zu Viktor und vor allem zu Prof. Lupin... Harry und Ron merkten bestimmt was soll war. Immer wieder fragten sie:  
  
"Was ist eigentlich los Herm.? Seit wir wieder in Hogwarts sind, bist du nur noch in der Bibliothek zu finden. Dabei lässt du ganz schön nach im Unterricht wenn ich das mal so sagen darf..."  
  
"Ist es euer Leben oder meins? Ich komm schon klar wirklich..."  
  
"Ist es immer noch wegen Krum, Herm.?" fragte mich Harry eines Tages.  
  
Mir fiel nichts besseres ein als: "Ach Harry lass mich einfach in Ruhe."  
  
Was ihm aber, glaub ich, nicht sehr zufrieden stellte.  
  
Es ging auf Halloween zu, als Prof. Lupin mich eines Tages nach dem Unterricht sprechen wollte. Oh mein Gott... was wollte er den bloß von mir? In meinen Kopf schwirrten tausend Gedanken herum... vielleicht war es wegen meiner Noten... wieder hatte ich diesen Traum vor Augen...  
  
"Miss Granger, geht es ihnen gut?" fragte Prof. Lupin. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt das ich auf einmal ganz allein mit ihm im Klassenraum war.  
  
"Ähm... Ja Prof. Lupin... natürlich... was sollte den sein?"  
  
"Na ja, ich bin es eigentlich nicht gewohnt von ihnen das sie sich so im Unterricht so zurück halten!"  
  
Um ihn nicht länger in die Augen schauen zu müssen stand ich auf und ging zum Fenster rüber, den seinen Blick hielt ich nicht mehr lange stand.  
  
"Darf ich nicht auch mal einen kleinen Hänger haben?" Langsam wurde ich wütend.  
  
"Natürlich Miss Granger! Allerdings zeigen sie diese... nennen wir es mal... Durchhänger nur in meinem Unterricht... liegt es etwa an mir?"  
  
Mein Gott, was dachte er sich eigentlich dabei? Es dreht sich nicht immer alles um IHN. Ich war so wütend das ich mich umdrehte... doch leider hatte ich nicht bemerkt das Prof. Lupin hinter mir stand. Wir prallten leicht zusammen und meine Bücher fielen zu Boden...  
  
"Oh Mist... das tut mir leid Prof. Lupin!"  
  
Ich bückte mich und griff nach " Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste für Fortgeschrittene". Doch ER wollte mir anscheinend helfen die Bücher wieder aufzuheben...  
  
Unsere Finger berührten sich leicht und ich schaute IHN erschrocken an. Er schaute auf und sah mir direkt in die Augen... ich glaube er versuchte grade zu erraten was ich fühlte als ich mich ihm automatisch näherte... seinen Lippen... Ich schloss meine Augen. Plötzlich stand er auf und ich kippte leicht nach vorne! Wie peinlich... Ihm schoss die Röte ins Gesicht und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken zu mir an dem Pult. Was sollte ich jetzt tun? Ich schwankte zwischen wegrennen und losheulen, wobei beides total peinlich und bescheuert war.  
  
"Liegt es vielleicht an Mister Krum, Miss Granger?"  
  
Miss Granger... Miss Granger, warum nannte er mich nie Hermine? Wie früher auch...  
  
"Wie bitte?" ich war wirklich erschrocken das er das mit Viktor wusste. Aber woher eigentlich?  
  
" Dürfte ich sie mal fragen woher sie das wissen?"  
  
"Ich habe mit Sorgen gemacht... um sie..." er fing leicht an zu stottern...  
  
"Da habe ich einfach mal Harry gefragt, ob er wüsste was mit ihnen los sei..."  
  
"Ach haben sie das? Warum fragen sie mich nicht einfach selbst?"  
  
"Das mach ich doch grade!" versuchte er sich zurechtfertigte.  
  
"Ach machen sie das? Toll das hier jeder mehr von mir weiß als ich selber!"  
  
Ich packte wütend meine Tasche zusammen, hob meine Bücher auf und ging zur Tür ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen. Die Tür ging auf und Harry schaute grinsend rein.  
  
Das war zuviel für mich. " Wo bleibst du Herm.?"  
  
"Lasst mich doch endlich alle in ruhe, es ist mein Leben... und zum letzten mal NEIN ES IST NICHT VIKTOR..." schrie ich Harry an und rannte zum Mädchenschlafsaal. Hoffentlich hatte ich mich da nicht verraten...  
  
R. Lupin:  
  
Nach dem Spiel ging ich sofort hoch ins Zimmer. Ich fror und ich war von oben bis unten durchnässt, also beschloss ich mich unter die heiße Dusche zu stellen. Was Hermine wohl grade tat? Sicher feierte sie grade mit den anderen, wie ich es auch tat als James immer gewann... ob es wohl Zufall war das unsere Blicke sich kreuzten? Nach dem Duschen und einer heißen Tasse Tee fühlte ich mich wieder wohl... Ich legte mich aufs Bett und ertastete das Omniglas. Ich betrachtete es erst noch eine weile bis ich mir das Spiel noch mal anschaute, besser gesagt HERMINE. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf was für schöne Haare Hermine doch hatte. Die jetzt allerdings schwer runter hingen... ihre Haut wurde vom Regen total aufgeweicht und sie zitterte fürchterlich. Ich schaute mir sie so lange an bis ich einschlief. Als ich morgens aufwachte war es als ob sie neben mir liegen würde, aber nein es war wohl nur ein Traum gewesen:  
  
Sie lag in meinen Armen und ich streichelte über ihr wunderschönes Haar. Sie roch so gut... Hör auf zu Träumen Remus... Rede lieber mit ihr über diesen Krum!  
  
Hermine sah ich zu meinem bedauern nur im Unterricht, Harry erzählte mir das sie nur noch in der Bibliothek zu finden sei und sie nichts anderes mehr machen würde. Komischerweise ließen ihre Noten nur in meinem Unterricht nach... Lag es etwa an mir? Ich sollte mit ihr Reden. Es ging schon auf Halloween zu als ich den Mut fand mit ihr zu reden.  
  
"Miss Granger, geht es ihnen gut?" fragte ich Hermine als sie völlig abwesend war. Sie schien erschrocken als sie merkte das wir alleine waren. Ich wusste nicht genau wie ich anfangen sollte.  
  
"Na ja, ich bin es eigentlich nicht gewohnt von ihnen das sie sich so im Unterricht zurück halten!"  
  
Ich sprach das Problem sofort an! Unerwarteter weise drehte sie sich zum Fenster hin, was mich noch mehr verunsicherte. Ich trat etwas näher an sie heran, doch plötzlich drehte sie sich um und wir stießen leicht zusammen. Ihre Bücher fielen zu Boden, ich wollte ihr helfen und griff nach " Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste für Fortgeschrittene".  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit griff auch sie danach... unsere Finger berührten sich und mein ganzer Körper zitterte, ich schaute sie an. Sie hingegen schien erschrocken zu sein, sie blickte mir in die Augen... Hermine war total verunsichert, was sollte ich tun? Mir schossen so viele Gedanken in den Kopf als sie sich plötzlich näherte...  
  
Ich sah jeder ihrer Bewegungen in Zeitlupe, sie näherte sich meinen Lippen... doch dann besann ich mich und stand auf. Was machst du hier eigentlich... fast wäre es passiert...  
  
Ich drehte mich weg von ihr, da sie nicht sehen sollte das ich rot wurde. Ich fing schnell an von Krum zu reden. Doch als sie erfuhr das Harry mir alles erzählt hatte fing sie an total zickig zu werden... es wäre auch total süß gewesen, wenn sie nicht ihre Sachen gepackt hätte und mich kein einziges mal mehr anschaute... ich spürte ein leichtes Stechen in der Brust... Zu allem Unglück kam auch noch Harry und fragte Hermine fröhlich wo sie den bliebe. Da brachen bei Hermine wohl alle Dämme.  
  
Sie schrie Harry an: "Lasst mich doch endlich alle in Ruhe, es ist mein Leben... und zum letzten mal NEIN ES IST NICHT VIKTOR..." und rannte aus der Klasse.  
  
"Was war den das Prof. Lupin?"  
  
"Tja, ich wollte mit Hermine über ihre Noten sprechen, bin dabei auf Krum gekommen und Hab wohl ausversehen dich erwähnt... es tut mir leid... Harry... !" Sagte ich bedrückte.  
  
"Super... dann werd ich sie mal suchen und versuchen mit ihr reden..."  
  
"Viel Glück Harry..." murmelte ich ihm hinterher. 


	5. Chaos der Gefühle

Jo, Chap. 5 is Up! ^^ Und bitte fleißig REV. Geben! * HOFF* ***********************************************************  
  
Chapter 5: Halloween  
  
Hermine:  
  
Ich fasste es kaum. Da erzählt Harry, Prof. Lupin mal eben so das ich mit Krum zusammen war und er auch noch Schluss gemacht hatte. Für was müsste er mich denn jetzt halten?  
  
"Hermine, bitte komm raus." Harry stand vor der Tür.  
  
Ich öffnete sie und schaute ihn böse an.  
  
"Ach Herm. Was ist den daran so schlimm das ich Lupin erzählt habe das Krum Schluss gemacht hat?  
  
Es weiß doch sowie so die ganze Schule!"  
  
"Meinst du das rechtfertig es ihm das zu erzählen? Das geht niemanden etwas an, aussehr mir. Er redet von meinen Noten und fängt aufeinmal mit Krum an. Das mit Viktor ist vorbei entgültig!"  
  
"Ok..." Harry nahm mich in den Arm.  
  
"Ist es ein anderer Mann? Herm. du weißt das du mir alles sagen kannst!"  
  
"Ich weiß Harry..." mehr sagte ich dazu nicht, ich wollte ihn nicht anlügen also schwieg ich lieber.  
  
Ich war froh, dass das mit Harry jetzt geklärt war und er mir keine Fragen mehr stellte, doch wirklich besser ging es mir nicht. An Viktor dachte ich wirklich nicht mehr, ich konnte nur noch an IHN denken. Das ich mir eingestand das ich wohl für Prof. Lupin mehr empfand als für einen Lehrer gut war, machte die Sache nicht gerade einfacher. Jetzt wusste ich gar nicht mehr wie ich mich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte.  
  
Halloween stand vor der Tür und ich hatte mir schon im Sommer einen weinroten Umhang in der Winkelgasse gekauft. "Hermine, möchtest du mit mir zum Ball gehen? Ich würde mich sehr freuen!" fragte mich Ron einen Tag vor der großen Feier. Ich dachte mir nichts dabei und da ich sowieso noch keinen hatte mit dem ich hinging, Prof. Lupin konnte ich ja schlechte fragen, antwortete ich: "Klar Ron. Hol mich doch einfach morgen Abend um 20.00 Uhr ab!"  
  
"Bist du so weit Hermine?" rief Ron.  
  
Schon so spät? "Ja gleich Ron. Ich muss nur noch eben meine Haare machen!"  
  
Ich steckte sie hoch, holte meinen Umhang und ging runter.  
  
"Da bist du ja Herm.! Gut siehst du aus." strahlte Harry.  
  
Ich hackte mich bei Ron ein und los ging es. Die große Halle war mühevoll geschmückt worden, natürlich waren auch wieder Hagrids Riesen Kürbisse dabei. Wir setzten uns erst mal und unterhielten uns eine Weile, bis Ron fragte:" Möchtest du auch etwas Trinken Hermine?"  
  
Den ganzen Abend sagte er schon Hermine... Das machte er schon lange nicht mehr.  
  
"Ja gerne Ron. Kürbissaft wäre gut." Ron holte uns die Getränke, ich und Harry blieben sitzen.  
  
"Herm. , weißt du noch unser Gespräch...?" fragte Harry plötzlich...  
  
"Ja natürlich Harry." Ich fragte mich, warum er jetzt damit anfing. " Als ich dich gefragt hatte ob es einen anderen Mann gäbe, hast du nicht geantwortet."  
  
Ups... was kam denn jetzt? Ich hielt mich doch mit Prof. Lupin zurück, war es denn so offensichtlich gewesen?  
  
"Ja... und Harry?"  
  
"Es ist Ron, stimmt's?" SCHOCK...Ron? Wie kam er den auf Ron?  
  
"Deshalb verbringst du so wenig Zeit mit uns... weil du Rons Nähe nicht ertragen kannst!"  
  
"Was hab ich wieder gemacht?" fragte Ron der hinter Harry stand. Er kam ausnahmsweise mal zur richtigen Zeit.  
  
"Oh. gar nichts Ron...!" sagte Harry schnell und schaute mich flehend an.  
  
Das konnte doch nicht sein... doch nicht Ron. Der Ron, mein bester Freund neben Harry. Wie kam er nur auf so eine absurde Idee? Hat Ron mich deshalb gefragt ob ich ihn begleiten möchte? Und wo war überhaupt Prof. Lupin? Ihn hatte ich den ganzen Abend noch nicht gesehen.  
  
"Möchtest du vielleicht tanzen Hermine?" Fragte mich Ron nach einer weile. Harry warf mir einen seltsamen Blick zu.  
  
"Ja gerne Ron" sagte ich schließlich.  
  
Er hatte gewartet bis ein langsames Lied gespielt wurde, so kam es mir auf jeden Fall vor. Wir tanzten erst etwas weiter auseinander, doch Ron zog mich immer näher zu sich. Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte als er mich plötzlich küsste, seine Hände wanderten zu meinem Nacken. Ich konnte Harry bis hier hin grinsen hören. Ich hatte das Gefühl als ob uns die ganze Halle anstarrte... hoffentlich war ER wirklich nicht da... Ron hörte abrupt auf und ich hörte schnelle Schritte hinter mir.  
  
"Miss Granger, könnte ich sie kurz in meinem Büro sehen?"  
  
Prof. Lupin...wie peinlich... aber was erlaubte er sich eigentlich? Ron schien total verwirrt zu sein und begriff nicht was hier passierte. Ich allerdings auch nicht.  
  
"Prof. Lupin, was..."  
  
Doch er lies mich nicht ausreden. Er packte mich unsanft am Arm... "Aua sie tun mir weh Professor!" fauchte ich ihn an.  
  
Doch es interessierte ihn anscheinend nicht und so zog er mich unter den Augen der anderen aus der großen Halle, Ron schaute nur verdutzt hinterher.  
  
"Prof. Lupin, lassen sie mich los! Was soll das denn?" langsam wurde ich sauer. Endlich ließ er mich los.  
  
"Was ist bloß los mit dir Hermine?"  
  
Hörte ich da richtig? Hatte er grade wirklich Hermine gesagt?  
  
"Hatten wir das denn nicht schon mal Prof. Lupin?" fragte ich ihn genervt. Er wollte doch jetzt nicht wieder von vorne anfangen...  
  
"Was ist bloß los mit dir? Erst streitest du mit mir, dann redest du gar nicht mehr mit mir, deine Noten lassen rapide nach..."  
  
Oh bitte nicht diese Leiher..." ich wollte mich gehen doch er packte mich wieder am Arm.  
  
"So nicht Hermine, du bleibst hier bist du mir gesagt hast was mit dir los ist. Warum redest du nicht mit mir? Gehst mir aus dem Weg? Und dann küsst du auch noch Ron..." Ich dachte ich hör nicht richtig, er war doch nicht etwa eifersüchtig???  
  
"Ich habe Ron nicht geküsst, er hat mich geküsst!" versuchte ich mich zu wehren.  
  
"Ach nein, aber anscheinend hat es dir ja gefallen!" Er sah so süß aus wenn er sich aufregte...  
  
"Was geht sie das überhaupt an? Was interessierte es sie überhaupt wen ich küsse und wen nicht?"  
  
Auf seine Antwort war ich gespannt...Aber zu meinem bedauern lies er mich los und sagte gar nichts mehr. Wenn ich doch nur wüsste was er grade dachte...  
  
"Sie können wieder gehen Miss Granger... Entschuldigen sie das ich sie... na ja... es tut mir leid!" seine Stimme klang total verletzt und verwirrt.  
  
So hatte ich mir das nicht vorgestellt und wieder dieses MISS GRANGER aber so einfach wollte ich es ihm dann auch nicht machen! Ich nahm allen Mut zusammen und packte ihm am Arm. Er schaute mich mit einem Ausdruck von Verzweiflung und Überraschung an.  
  
"Miss Granger, ich..." doch ich lies in nicht ausreden.  
  
Meine Hände umschlugen seinen Hals und seine sanften Lippen berührten meine. Ich schloss die Augen um diesen Moment für immer festzuhalten... Er hob mich auf seinen Schreibtisch, öffnete meine Haar, als plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen wurde... Ron stürmte ins Zimmer und sah uns engumschlungen. Prof. Lupin ließ mich sofort los und ging ein paar Schritte zurück... Ich schaute Ron an, der an Verwirrung nicht mehr zu überbieten war. "Ron es ist nicht so wie es scheint..." sagte ich noch, doch Ron stürmte schon davon.  
  
R.Lupin:  
  
Ich machte mir große Vorwürfe. Wie konnte ich aber auch nur so taktlos sein? Vielleicht hätte ich das etwas geschickter anstellen sollen? Ich litt wie ein Hund. Hermine sprach kein Wort mehr mit mir und mied meine Anwesenheit mehr als je zu vor. Wenigstens schien die Sache mit Harry geklärt zu sein. Ich war aber auch ein Trottel, sie einfach auf Krum anzusprechen. Aber musste sie mich so Hart bestrafen? Sie ließ mich nicht mehr los. Ich konnte nur noch an sie denken...ich musste es mir wohl eingestehen...wie ein Teenager himmelte ich sie an...  
  
Zum Halloweenfest ging ich gar nicht erst hin. Ich ließ mich wie so oft aufs Bett fallen und schnappte mir mein Omnieglas. Ich schaute es mir immer und immer wieder an... Als ich aufwachte schaute ich auf die Uhr. Erst Zehn, sollte ich vielleicht doch noch einen Blick auf sie werfen?  
  
Ich schaute noch mal in den Spiegel und machte mich auf dem Weg in die große Halle. Der Gedanke daran das ich sie gleich sehen würde, ließ mich fast verrückt werden. Doch in der großen Halle angekommen sah , sah ich sofort. Sie tanzte engumschlungen mit Ron. Ich schaute mir das eine Weile an, dieser Schmerz bei diesem Anblick werde ich nie vergessen. Ich wollte schon wieder still und heimlich gehen als sie sich plötzlich küssten...Ich traute meinen Augen kaum, ich wurde so wütend. Das war zuviel des Guten, ich musste jetzt mit ihr reden, und nur jetzt.  
  
"Miss Granger, könnte ich sie kurz in meinem Büro sehen?"  
  
"Prof. Lupin, was..." versuchte sie zu sagen, aber nein diesmal nicht.  
  
Ich packte sie unsanft am Arm und zog sie hinter mir her.  
  
"Prof. Lupin , lassen sie mich los! Was soll das denn?" fauchte sie mich böse an.  
  
"Was ist bloß los mit dir Hermine?" nein, hatte ich wirklich HERMINE gesagt? Ich redete schnell weiter, um das Hermine zu überspielen, und fragte sie was es mit ihrem Verhalten auf sich hatte.  
  
"Ach nein, aber anscheinend hat es dir ja gefallen!" hörte ich mich selber sagen. Wie konnte man(n) nur so dumm sein?  
  
"Was geht das sie überhaupt an? Was interessierte es sie überhaupt wen ich Küsse und wen nicht?" ja da hatte sie recht, was ging es mich eigentlich an? Garnichts, ich sollte endlich die Augen auf machen und sie vergessen.  
  
Also ließ ich sie los: "Sie können wieder gehen Miss Granger... Entschuldigen sie das ich sie... na ja... es tut mir leid!" Ich wartete das sie endlich ging, damit ich mich verfluchen konnte... doch ich spürte ihre Hand auf meinem Arm. Ich schaute sie überraschend an: "Miss Granger..." doch weiter kam ich gar nicht. Sie schlug ihre Arme und meinem Hals und schon spürte ich ihre zarten Lippen auf meinen. Ich konnte mein Glück kaum glauben. Ich hob sie auf meinem Schreibtisch, öffnete ihre Haare, meine Hände wanderten... Doch plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Ron kam herein gestürzt. Ich trat direkt von Hermine weg und sah seine Verzweifelung in den Augen. "Ron es ist nicht so wie es scheint..." wollte Hermine ihm noch sagen. Als er auch schon davon rannte. Ich wusste genau wie er sic fühlte... 


	6. Eine schwere Entscheidung

So, und hie is Chap. 6! Viel spaß beim Lesen! Und bitte net vergessen zu Reviewn!  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Chapter 6: Eine schwere Entscheidung  
  
Hermine:  
  
Als Ron aus der Klasse stürmte wollte ich schon hinterher, doch Remus hielt mich auf.  
  
"Nein Hermine. Lass mich gehen und mit ihm reden. Bleib du hier und warte auf mich, mein Engel!" Er strahlte mich an...  
  
Als er dir Tür hinter sich zu schlug ließ ich mich erst mal auf seinem Stuhl fallen... Ich konnte es alles gar nicht glauben. Erst erfuhr ich das mein bester Freund in mich verliebt war und ich noch nicht mal was bemerkt hatte. Ich musste in den letzten Wochen wirklich eine schlechte Freundin gewesen sein, aber dazu gab es auch einen guten Grund der REMUS LUPIN hieß und mich eben geküsst hatte wie kein Mann je zuvor. Diesen Kuss werde ich nie vergessen... wie zart seine Lippen waren und mit welcher Hingabe er mich geküsst hatte... Er roch so gut, besser als ich es mir je vorgestellt hatte... Wie seine Hände meine Haare öffneten...  
  
Remus riss mich aus meiner Träumerei als er wieder kam. Ich merkte sofort das etwas nicht stimmte.  
  
"Was ist los, Remus?" fragte ich ihn.  
  
Er versuchte seine Bedrücktheit zu überspielen in dem er mich traurig an lächelte und sagte:" "  
  
Nichts süße, alles Ok." Aber natürlich glaubte ich es ihm nicht.  
  
"Was hat Ron gesagt?"  
  
"Naja sehr verständnisvoll war er nicht wie du dir sicher denken kannst. Hermine er liebt dich...!!"  
  
"Ja ich weiß... aber ich liebe ihn nicht!"  
  
"Aber Hermine..."  
  
"Nein Remus jetzt fang nicht mit ABER HERMINE an, bitte nicht! Was hat er denn gesagt?"  
  
"Ich glaube es ist alles geklärt!" sagte er.  
  
"Sicher?" Hakte ich noch mal nach.  
  
"JAA..." er nahm meine Hand und zog mich aus seinem Stuhl.  
  
"Hermine, hör mir zu... Ich Liebe dich..." dann zog er mich zu sich und gab mir einen langen romantischen Kuss...  
  
"Ich dich auch..."  
  
"Es tut mir leid Hermine, aber es ist besser so..." flüsterte er mir noch ins Ohr, dann erhob er seinen Zauberstab. So schnell konnte ich gar nicht reagieren... Oblivate..."rief er verzweifelt und mit zitternder Stimme. Ich sah nur noch ein weißes Licht...  
  
"Prof. Lupin..." Ich schaute mich um. Was machte ich den in seinem Büro? Ich war ganz schön verwirrt, wusste nur noch das Ron mich geküsst hatte...  
  
"Was ist passiert?" fragte ich Prof. Lupin.  
  
"Ja Miss Granger, ich... wie soll ich es ihnen erklären..."  
  
"Fangen sie doch einfach an, also ich weiß nur noch das Ron mich geküsst hat, aber in der großen Halle..."  
  
"Ähm... ja... sie gehen jetzt besser Miss Granger, ich habe noch was zu tun und sie wollen doch sicher noch ein wenig feiern!"  
  
"Kommen sie nicht mit?" fragte ich hoffnungsvoll.  
  
"Nein Miss Granger, wie gesagt ich muss noch etwas arbeiten. Wir sehen uns dann im Unterricht." Und schon setzte er sich. Gut, dann sollte ich wohl besser gehen. Also ging ich zurück zur Feier.  
  
"Hallo Harry, Ron"  
  
"Herm. ! Wo warst du den so lange?" fragte mich Harry erstaunt.  
  
"Um ehrlich zu sein, dass weiß ich gar nicht so genau." Antwortete ich ihm.  
  
"Komisch ich auch nicht." Schaltete sich Ron ein.  
  
"Habt ihr vielleicht zuviel Butterbier getrunken? Herm, als du mit Ron... du weißt schon... auf jeden Fall kam plötzlich Lupin auf euch zu gestürmt und zog dich aus der Halle! Und du Ron bist ihr kurz danach hinterhergerannt... !"  
  
"Prof. Lupin? Wie lange war ich den weg Harry?"  
  
"Mh... ungefähr eine Stunde Herm. Und Ron etwa auch!" Komisch, warum erinnerte ich mich denn nicht daran?  
  
"Ich glaube ich geh schon mal in den Schlafsaal, ich fühl mich nicht gut... Nacht Harry... Nacht Ron. !"  
  
Und so ließ ich Ron und Harry einfach stehen und ging zum Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Ich wachte mitten in der Nacht auf... Es schien so real zu sein... doch leider war es wieder nur ein Traum...  
  
Diesmal aber geschah es in seinem Büro... ich küsste ihn... dann hob er mich auf dem Pult als Ron plötzlich reinkam... Danach wachte ich auf... warum kam mir das bloß so bekannt vor? Mein Schädel brummte und ich grübelte noch eine ganze Weile, bis ich nach Sehnsucht dieses Traum noch mal zu Träumen wieder einschlief...  
  
Prof. Lupin:  
  
Hermine wollte Ron schon hinterher rennen, doch ich beschloss mit ihm zu reden.  
  
"Nein Hermine. Lass mich gehen und mit ihm reden. Bleib du hier und warte auf mich mein Engel!"  
  
Es dauert eine Weile bis ich ihn fand... doch ich konnte mir denken wo er war... auf jedenfall würde ich dort hingehen.  
  
Dort sahs er auch und schaute in die Sterne. Der Astronomie Turm war früher als Schüler schon mein Lieblingsplatz, und da war ich wohl nicht der Einzigste.  
  
"Ron ich..." doch weiter kam ich nicht.  
  
"Nein ist schon Ok, Prof. Lupin. Sie hat sich für sie entschieden.!"  
  
"Nein Ron, so wie du denkst ist es nicht!"  
  
"Ist es nicht? Dann erklären sie es mir mal was sie denken würden wenn sie ihre Große Liebe mit einem Mann rumknutschen sehen würden? Dazu noch ein Mann der ihr Vater seine könnte... das tut verdammt weh!"  
  
Er hatte Recht; Ron hatte es genau auf dem Punkt getroffen. Ein Mann der ihr Vater sein könnte...  
  
"Du liebst sie wirklich..."  
  
"Was für eine Erkentniss! Aber davon hab ich leider nicht viel!"  
  
Er hatte Recht. Hermine hatte es sicher gut bei ihm. Er kannte sie besser als ich...  
  
"Aber wenn Hermine sie liebt, werde ich das akzeptieren und damit Leben müssen!"  
  
Diese Traurigkeit in seiner Stimme... Mir fiel nur eins ein, was ich tun konnte um es einigermaßen wieder hinzu bekommen.  
  
"Komm mit Ron..." wir verließen den Astronomieturm.  
  
"Du hast recht... !"  
  
"Was meinen..." find Ron an, aber schon erhob ich meinen Zauberstab "OBLIVATE".  
  
"Was ist passiert? Prof. Lupin? Was machen wir hier?" fragte mich Ron verdutzt.  
  
"Du wolltest gerade wieder auf die Feier gehen, Ron. Wir sehen uns später."  
  
Ich ließ in stehen und ging schweren Herzen zu Hermine.  
  
Als ich mein Büro wieder betrat, träumte Hermine vor sich hin. Wie sollte ich es bloß anstellen? Die schlimmste Entscheidung meines Lebens und die schmerzvollste. Ich glaube sie sah mir an das etwas nicht stimmte.  
  
"Was hat Ron gesagt?" frage Hermine neugierig.  
  
"Na ja sehr Verständnis voll war er nicht wie du dir sicher denken kannst... Hermine er liebt dich..."  
  
Ich versuchte es zu vermeiden, dass auch ich sie verzaubern müsste. Ein Oblivate Fluch war nicht angenehm. Danach fühlte man sich unwohl und hatte tierische Kopfschmerzen, ich wollte ihr doch nicht weh tun...  
  
"Ja ich weiß... aber ich liebe ihn nicht!"  
  
Diese Worte erfüllten mich vor Freude und machten mich zu Tode betrübt. Ich hatte mir diese Antwort erhofft, doch leider war es die Falsche... Mir blieb nicht anderes mehr übrig, aber ich wollte ihre Lippen ein letztes mal auf meinen spüren und ihr zum letzten mal so nah sein... ein allerletztes mal, ein nächstes mal dürfte es nicht geben.  
  
"Hermine, hör mir zu... Ich Liebe dich..." flüsterte ich ihr zu und schaute noch einmal in ihre wunderschönen braunen Kulleraugen dann zog ich sie zu mir...  
  
Zum zweiten mal berührten meine Lippen ihre, bei dem Gedanken das es das letzt mal sei für immer, zeriss mich innerlich aber es ging nicht anders...  
  
"Ich dich auch..." flüsterte sie mir zu... das war das Schönste was ich je gehört hatte...  
  
"Es tut mir leid Hermine... aber das ist das beste!" flüsterte ich ihr noch ins Ohr, dann erhob ich meinen Zauberstab wie schon bei Ron.  
  
"Oblivate..."rief ich.  
  
"Prof. Lupin..." sie schaute sich um. Ich hatte ihre Erinnerung an das geschehende für immer ausgelöscht, nie wieder würde sich sich daran erinnern... doch ich würde es mein ganzen leben nie vergessen.  
  
"Was ist passiert?" fragte sie mich mit einem verwirrten Blick.  
  
" Ja Miss Granger, ich... wie soll ich es ihnen erklären..." was sollte ich ihr auch sagen?  
  
Tja Remus das hättest du dir mal vorher überlegen sollen.  
  
"Fangen sie doch einfach an, also ich weiß nur noch das Ron mich geküsst hat, aber in der großen Halle..."  
  
"Ähm... ja... sie gehen jetzt besser Miss Granger, ich habe noch was zu tun und sie wollen doch sicher noch ein wenig feiern!" was besseres fiel mir in diesen Moment nicht ein  
  
"Kommen sie nicht mit?" fragte sie mich noch.  
  
"Nein Miss Granger, wie gesagt ich muss noch etwas arbeiten. Wir sehen uns dann im Unterricht." ich setzte mich und wandte den Blick schnell von ihr ab. Endlich ging sie...  
  
Ich glaubte der traurigste Mensch auf Erden zu sein. Für einen kurzen Moment besahs ich dieses Gefühl. Das Gefühl von jemanden so geliebt zu werden wie ich sie liebte. Aber es kam nicht auf mich drauf an, sondern einzig und allein auf Hermine. Ich ging sofort zu Bett... Ich wollte endlich schlafen um für kurze Zeit dieses Stechen in der Brust zu vergessen. Doch vorher schloss ich das Omniglas weg, in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen machte die Situation auch nicht besser. Doch ich bekam sie nicht aus dem Kopf... Wie konnte es nur so weit kommen? Du bist viel zu weit gegangen Remus... 


	7. Sehnsucht nach Liebe

Hier is Chap. 7!  
  
Ich möchte hier noch eben Miss Shirley-Blythe grüßen! Danke für deine Lieben Rev.! Du ist nen Goldstück!  
  
Viel spaß beim lesen!! *********************************************  
  
Chapter 7: Sehnsucht nach Liebe  
  
Hermine:  
  
Der November war wie gewöhnlich kalt und nass. Der Himmel verfinsterte sich und wer nicht unbedingt raus musste blieb im warmen Gemeinschaftsraum. Noch immer grübelte ich über Halloween nach. Aber leider konnte ich mich an nichts mehr erinnern. Ich hätte zu gerne gewusst was ich in Prof. Lupins Büro gemacht habe und warum sich Ron genauso wenig erinnern konnte.  
  
Ja Ron... ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte. Ron tat so als ob nie was passiert wäre, als ob er mich nie geküsst hätte. Ich wusste nur eins... Meine Gefühle gehörten nicht ihm sondern einzig und allein Remus Lupin. Ron war mein bester Freund und ich liebte ihn auf eine andere weise... doch Harry war vom Gegendteil überzeugt.  
  
"Und Herm.? Was willst du jetzt tun?"  
  
"Komm schon Herm. Ron hat den ersten Schritt getan jetzt bist du mal dran..."  
  
"Traust du dich nicht?" fragte Harry andauert. Ich stand dann einfach immer auf und ging. Was sollte ich ihm auch sagen? Ach Harry es ist doch alles nicht so wie du denkst. Ich liebe Prof. Lupin und breche Ron damit das Herz! Ich glaube Harry würde vom Stuhl fallen aber ich wollte es nicht drauf ankommen lassen. Ron wollte ich als Freund natürlich nicht verlieren und ihm erst recht nicht weh tun. Also tat ich erst mal gar nichts und lies den Dingen ihren Lauf.  
  
Prof. Lupin gefiel mir gar nicht. Er hörte auf mich zu Löchern, was den los sei, und aus seinem Gesicht verschwand immer öfter sein süßes Lächeln. Ich machte mir ernsthaft Sorgen. Doch so eine peinlich Nummer wie mit den Büchern wollte ich vermeiden.  
  
Als wir Anfang Dezember mal wieder Hogsmead besuchten und wir uns um die Weihnachtseinkäufe kümmerten fand ich Prof. Lupin in der Bücherei. Er lass Gedanken versunken in einem Buch.  
  
"Hallo Prof. Lupin!"  
  
Er schaute hoch und wohl etwas erschrocken als er mich erblickte.  
  
"Hallo Miss Granger." sagte er kurz angebunden.  
  
"Und haben sie schon ihre Weihnachtsgeschenke besorgt?" Er schien total verwundert zu sein und legte dass Buch bei Seite.  
  
"Ähm... ja Miss Granger und sie?" fragte er mit einer traurigen Miene.  
  
"Ich such noch was für Ron, dass ist gar nicht so einfach. Hätten sie nicht Lust gleich mit Harry Ron und mir in die 'Drei Besen zu gehen'?" fragte ich ihn hoffnungsvoll.  
  
Denn was gäbe es schönres als bei leichten Schneefall mit meiner Großen Liebe und meinen Besten Freunden bei einem glas Butterbier zu entspannen?  
  
"Nein danke Miss Granger. Ich müsste schon längst wieder in Hogwarts sein. Wir sehen uns dann später. Aufwiedersehen" und dann ging er.  
  
Ich schaute ihm noch hinterher bis er nicht mehr zu sehen war, dann packte ich nach dem Buch in dem er vorher gelesen hatte.  
  
"Romeo und Julia!" murmelte ich. Er lass Romeo und Julia? Eigentlich war das ein Muggel -stück aber ein sehr Romantisches... Ohne weiter zu überlegen kaufte ich es mir.  
  
Weihnachten rückte immer näher und zum Glück hatte ich meine Geschenke schon für Ron und Harry. Harry kaufte ich einen passenden Koffer für seinen Feuerblitz und Ron bekam eine große Tüte voller Süßigkeiten und einen neuen größeren Käfig für Pig, seiner Eule. Sicher hatte ich auch daran gedacht Prof. Lupin etwas zu schenken und es ihm anonym vorbei zu schicken, doch nach reiflicher Überlegung erschien mir das dann doch etwas zu albern. Über die Ferien blieben wie immer nur wenige Schüler in Hogwarts. Darunter waren natürlich auch Harry, Ron und ich. Jetzt wollte ich sowieso nicht nach Hause ich hatte schließlich zwei Wochen keinen Unterricht und Prof. Lupin würde auch da sein...  
  
An Heiligabend machten wir drei uns es im Gemeinschaftsraum gemütlich. Wir spielten etwas Snape Explodiert unterhielten uns oder ich schaute den beiden bei Zauberschach zu. Ich spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken noch Prof. Lupin zu besuchen und ihm Fröhliche Weihnachten zu wünschen... Ich sah ihn nur noch beim Essen und auch dort erschien er nicht immer... er war doch nicht etwa krank?  
  
"Ach Harry ich muss noch mal kurz in die Bibliothek. Ich komm gleich wieder:"  
  
"Ja Herm. ist gut." und schon widmete sich Harry wieder dem Spiel.  
  
Die Tür zu Prof. Lupins Büro wurde geöffnet und Prof. Lupin starrte mich entsetzt an...  
  
"Darf ich rein kommen?" fragte ich ihn.  
  
"Ja natürlich, entschuldigen sie." Er trat bei Seite und ließ mich eintreten.  
  
Mir fiel sofort sein Schreibtisch ins Auge... Wie er mich drauf hob...  
  
"Also, Miss Granger, was kann ich für sie tun?" fragte mich Prof. Lupin schließlich.  
  
"Ich wollte ihnen eigentlich nur Fröhliche Weihnachten wünschen Professor."  
  
" Oh danke Miss Granger, die wünsch ich ihnen auch. Aber deshalb sind sie doch nicht etwa zu mir gekommen?"  
  
Nein natürlich nicht, ich war hergekommen um dich zu sehen. In deine traurigen Augen zu blicken und um dich zu küssen, dich zu verführen.  
  
"Nein um ehrlich zu sein Professor wollte ich fragen ob sie wieder gesund sind?" Er schaute mich verwirrt an.  
  
"Gesund?" frage er.  
  
"Ja... warum sollten sie sonst nicht beim Essen in der großen Halle gewesen sein?" Jetzt verstand ich nichts mehr.  
  
"Ach ja... ja es geht mir wieder etwas besser, aber ich möchte sie nicht anstecken und deshalb sollten sie jetzt besser wieder gehen."  
  
Na super. Da mach ich mir den langen Weg hier hin und er schickt mich wieder zurück...  
  
" Ja ist gut Professor, doch vorher habe ich noch was für sie." Ich holte das Buch aus meinem Umhang und hielt es ihm hin.  
  
"Romeo und Julia? Ich versteh nicht ganz." sagte Prof. Lupin.  
  
"Na ja, ich hab gesehen das sie in Hogsmead darin gestöbert haben und da sie sicher noch das Bett hüten müssen hab ich ihnen etwas zum lesen mitgebracht."  
  
"Danke" stammelte er und nahm das Buch als sich wieder unsere Finger berührten, dass konnte doch kein Zufall sein oder? Seine Ohren wurden rot.  
  
Ich schaute ihn an und küsste ihn einfach. Doch als sich unsere Lippen berührten, es kam mir so vertraut vor, stieß er mich zurück.  
  
"Miss Granger was... Sie sollte jetzt besser gehen..."  
  
Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr, ich war mir sicher das er es auch wollte... Ich lief rot an stammelte ein "Entschuldigen sie bitte Prof. Lupin" und rannte aus seinem Büro...  
  
"Herm. steh endlich auf!!!" hörte ich Harry vom Gemeinschaftsraum rufen...  
  
Doch ich wollte nicht. Mein Kissen war von Tränen durchtränkt und ich fühlte mich total schlecht. Wie konnte ich ihm jemals wieder in die Augen schauen?  
  
"Hermine jetzt steh schon auf es warten Geschenke auf dich!" Harry trommelte an die Tür, er würde sowieso keine ruhe geben...  
  
"Ja ist gut Harry ich komm ja schon!" ich trat müde und total verheult aus meinem Bett zog mir meine Morgenmantel über und ging zu Harry.  
  
"Wo ist Ron, Harry?" fragte ich ihn.  
  
"Keine Ahnung...Herm. Geht's dir gut?" fragte Harry besorgt.  
  
"Ja Harry alles Ok..."  
  
Harry freute sich riesig über seinen Koffer. Als ich alle Geschenke ausgepackt hatte, ich bekam von Harry einen wunderschönen Seidenschal, erblickte ich noch ein Packet. Ich öffnete es... es war ein sack Möhren... und ein Zettel lag dabei.  
  
"Liebe Hermine, bitte komm doch um 12.00 Uhr zur Hagrids Hütte. P.S: Vergess den Sack Möhren nicht!" Las ich vor mich hin...  
  
"Ah ein heimlicher Verehrer " lachte Harry.  
  
Natürlich, es war Prof. Lupin! Er hatte eine Überraschung für mich, er fühlte doch so wie ich! Ich lief schnell hoch und zog mich an.  
  
Voller Vorfreude lief ich runter zu Hagrid. Es schneite stark und ich konnte nur etwas großes braunes erkennen. Als ich näher trat erkannte ich es... Es war die Große Kutsche und unsere weißen Hogwars Pferde...  
  
"Hallo Hermine! Schön das du da bist..."  
  
Aber zu meinen bedauern hörte es sich nicht nach Prof. Lupin an sondern...  
  
" Ron?" ich drehte mich ungläubig um.  
  
" Hast du an die Möhren gedacht?" fragte Ron mich gut gelaunt.  
  
" JA hab ich..." etwas enttäuscht darüber das es nicht Pof. Lupin war.  
  
Wir fütterten die Pferde als Ron meinte :"Hättest du Lust auf eine Kutschenfahrt im Schnee?"  
  
Wenn ich schon mal hier war... vielleicht lenkte es mich etwas ab!  
  
"Warum nicht" lächelte ich ihn an.  
  
Ron hatte an alles gedacht, sogar an die wärmenden Decken. Es war unheimlich Romantisch und ich wünschte mir das Prof. Lupin da wäre, doch warum eigentlich? Er hatte sich so was nicht einfallen lassen... warum auch? Seine Reaktion war gestern eindeutig! Also genoss ich es mit Ron.  
  
"Hermine ich hab da noch was für dich!" sagte Ron und holte eine kleine Schachtel heraus.  
  
Ich nahm es an und packte es aus... Ich konnte es nicht fassen es war eine wunderschöne Kette. Da fiel mir mein Käfig für Pig. ein.  
  
"Aber Ron..." doch Ron küsste mich und ich ließ mich drauf ein... doch es war ein komisches Gefühl... eigentlich fühlte ich gar nichts dabei und deshalb brach ich den Kuss ab... In diesen Moment wusste ich es sicher, kein anderer Mann ausser Prof. Lupin gehörten meine Gefühle.  
  
"Hab ich etwas falsch gemacht Hermine?" fragte Ron.  
  
"Nein Ron... es ist nur... ich kann das nicht annehmen." und gab ihm die Kette wieder zurück.  
  
"Doch natürlich Hermine. Ich habe sie schon vor eine ganzen Weile gekauft aber nie getraut sie dir zu geben, na ja und nach Halloween dachte ich..."  
  
Was sollte ich dazu sagen? Egal was ich machen würde, ich würde ihm das Herz brechen oder mich selber belügen...  
  
"Ron... wir können uns an Halloween doch gar nicht mehr richtig erinnern. Wir wissen noch nicht mal was nach dem Kuss passiert ist!"  
  
"Aber Hermine, ich dachte die hätte es gefallen!"  
  
"Ron ich... Versteh doch nach Krums Trennung brauch ich noch etwas Zeit und kann mich jetzt wirklich nicht in eine neue Beziehung stürzen!" Sie Wahrheit konnte ich ihm ja schlecht sagen.  
  
ich konnte sein Herz zerbrechen hören... Er schaute mich mit Tränen in den Augen an... Aber was hätte ich ihm auch sonst sagen sollen? Das ich ihn Prof. Lupin verliebt war und ich jämmerlich bei ihm abgeblitzt bin?  
  
"Behalt die Kette einfach Hermine, bitte" sagte er bedrückt, stieg dann aus der Kutsche aus und verschwand schon bald im Schneegestöber...  
  
R.Lupin:  
  
Ich hasste mich selber für das was ich getan hatte. Ich war schon am Ziel meine Träume, sie liebte mich auch. Doch mir wurde schnell klar das dass niemals gut gehen würde. Mir blieb gar nichts anderes übrig als sie vergessen zu lassen... was mir allerdings das Herz zerbracht und ich in den darauf folgenden Wochen kaum ansprechbar war. Ich zog mich immer weiter zurück und jede Unterrichtstunde bei der ich SIE sah, rissen die Wunden immer wieder auf. Deshalb freute ich mich richtig auf die Weihnachtsferien wo die meisten Schüler zu ihren Familien fuhren. Um mich etwas abzulenken ging ich mit als die Schüler mal wieder Hogsmead besuchten. Ich trank ein paar Butterbier im den "Drei Besen" und schaute mich danach noch ein wenig in der Bücherei um. Dort fand ich das Stück von Romeo und Julia. Ich hatte schon mal davon gehört doch wusste nichts genaues darüber, da es ja auch ein Muggelartefakt war. Als ich etwas in dem Buch stöberte, hörte ich auf ein mal Hermine sagen:  
  
"Hallo Prof. Lupin!" Mir blieb auch nichts erspart...  
  
"Und haben sie schon ihre Weihnachtsgeschenke besorgt?" fragte sie mich...  
  
Welche Weihnachtsgeschenke? Eine Familie hatte ich nicht mehr und ihr konnte ich schlecht etwas schenken!  
  
"Ähm... ja Miss Granger und sie?" antwortete ich schnell.  
  
Dann fragte sie mich ob ich nicht mit ihr, Harry und Ron in die "Drei Besen" gehen wollte... Was für ein wunderschöner Gedanke, doch ich würde ihre Anwesenheit nicht ertragen... Also winkte ich hab und verschwand in Richtung Hogwarts...  
  
Endlich Ferien... doch zu meinem entsetzten musste ich feststellen das Hermine Harry und Ron auch blieben. So entzog ich mich meistens dem Essen in der großen Halle, da ich sie nur dort antraf. Ich dachte daran was passiert wäre wenn ich ihr nicht ihr Gedächnis geraubt hätte?! Wären wir vielleicht ein glückliches Paar geworden? Aber wie denn als ihr Lehrer? Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich öffnete und stellte erschrocken fest das es Hermine war... was wollte sie den bloß?  
  
"Ich wollte ihnen eigentlich nur Fröhliche Weihnachten wünschen Professor."  
  
Sie lächelte wie ein Engel.  
  
"Oh danke Miss Granger, die wünsch ich ihnen auch. Aber deshalb sind sie doch nicht etwa zu mir gekommen?"  
  
"Nein um ehrlich zu sein Professor wollte ich fragen ob sie wieder gesund sind?" Gesund? Was meinte sie denn da mit?  
  
"Gesund?" fragte ich.  
  
"Ja... warum sollten sie sonst nicht zum Essen in der großen Halle gewesen sein?"  
  
Achso, sie dachte ich wäre deshalb nicht zum Essen gekommen, sie machte sich doch nicht etwas Sorgen?  
  
"Ach ja... ja es geht mir wieder etwas besser, aber ich möchte sie nicht anstecken und deshalb sollten sie jetzt besser wieder gehen."  
  
Länger hätte ich ihre Anwesenheit nicht ertragen können, es tat verdammt weh...  
  
"Ja ist gut Professor, doch vorher habe ich noch was für sie." Sie holte ein Buch aus ihrem Umhang...  
  
"Romeo und Julia?" Ich versteh nicht ganz.. verdutzt schaute ich auf den Buchtitel.  
  
"Ja, ich hab gesehen das sie in Hogsmead darin gestöbert haben und da sie sicher noch das Bett hüten müssen hab ich ihnen etwas zum lesen mitgebracht."  
  
" Danke" stammelte ich. Ich nahm das Buch an und schon wieder berührten sich unsere Finger... Ich sehnte mich nach ihren Lippen als ich sie plötzlich wirklich spürte... Ich hatte es so vermisst, ihre weichen Lippen... Remus wach endlich auf... Doch es schien kein Traum zu sein. Ich musste mich beherrschen sonst würde es wieder in einem Desaster enden. So schwer es mir auch fiel doch ich stieß sie mit sanfter Gewalt weg...  
  
"Miss Granger was... Sie sollte jetzt besser gehen..."  
  
"Entschuldigen sie bitte Prof. Lupin" stammelte sie und rannte aus meinem Büro...  
  
Ich hatte doch ihr Gedächnis gelöscht... Aber ja doch... ein Gedächniszauber ändert nicht die Gefühle der Menschen, dass hieß sie liebte mich wirklich... Ich fühlte mich hin und her gerissen zwischen endloser Freude und endloser Traurigkeit. Aber wenn sie mich wirklich liebt, kann ich uns denn keine Chance geben? Sie würde schon bald Hogwarts verlassen...  
  
Der Weihnachtsmorgen war wie immer. Ich hatte einen kleinen Weihnachtsbaum in mein Büro stehen aber das war es auch schon. Ich setzt mich hin und vertiefte mich in Romeo und Julia... Ich überlegte eine ganze Weile, als mir etwas einfiel. Ich sprang auf und eilte zu Hagrids Hütte. Ich klopfte. Doch keiner öffnete. Noch nicht mal Fang war zu hören. Ich beschloss einzutreten, als ich plötzlich Rons Stimme zu hören war.  
  
"So Ron jetzt nehm all deinen Mut zusammen und gesteh ihr deine Liebe... und nach dem du ihr die Kette gegeben hast küsst du sie..."  
  
Er war also für das alles verantwortlich... Hermine tauchte auf und sie fütterten die Pferde. Ron war mir zuvor gekommen. Sie unterhielten sich prächtig und fuhren letztendlich in die Verschneite Landschaft. Ron hatte ich total vergessen... vielleicht war es wirklich besser so und ich sollte versuchen sie zu vergessen so schwer es mir auch fiel... 


	8. Zwischen Leidenschaft und Tod

So, wir nähern uns dem Ende! * lach* Nur noch 2 Chapter und ihr wisst ob es ein Happyend gibt! ^^  
  
Ich möchte mich noch bei ANJA bedanken, sie hat die ganzen Seiten für mich Korrigiert, während den Mathe und Bio Stunden! * fg* Aber es können noch fehler drin sein! SORRY dafür! ******************************  
  
Chapter 8: Zwischen Leidenschaft und Tod  
  
Hermine:  
  
Nachdem Ron verschwunden war fuhr ich mit der Kutsche wieder zurück nach Hagrid. Ich hoffte Hagrid war da, denn alleine würde ich die großen Pferde bestimmt nicht bändigen können. Doch zu meinen bedauern musste ich feststellen das keiner da war... Super wie sollte ich denn jetzt die Pferde los machen und versorgen? Doch dann trat, ich glaubte ich sah nicht richtig, Prof. Lupin aus Hagrids Hütte... Er erblickte mich mit so einem tief traurigen und hoffnungslosen Blick das ich nicht wusste was ich sagen sollte...  
  
"Hallo Miss Granger."  
  
"Hallo Prof. Lupin. was machen sie denn hier?" fragte ich ihn erstaunt.  
  
"Nun ja ich wollte etwas mit Hagrid besprechen aber er ist nicht aufzufinden." sagte er emotionslos...  
  
"Ach so.. ." sagte ich nur, aber vielleicht könnte mir Prof. Lupin bei den Pferden helfen?  
  
"Ähm... Prof. Lupin, könnten sie mir vielleicht mit den Pferden helfen? Ron ist einfach ausgestiegen und ich glaube nicht das ich das alleine schaffe...?!" meinte ich hoffnungsvoll.  
  
Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und ich sah ein Anflug von einem Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.  
  
"Nun ja, ich bin nicht sehr bewandelt mit dem Umgang mit Pferden und ich habe auch nicht viel Zeit Miss Granger"  
  
"Bitte Prof. Lupin, besser zwei Unwissende als nur eine!" grinste ich ihn an.  
  
"Na gut Miss Granger" sagte er endlich Wie wir feststellen mussten war es nicht gerade einfach die Pferde von der Kutsche zu trennen und in den Stahl unterzubringen. Sie traten öfters aus und der Schnee durchnässte uns beide. Doch etwa nach einer halben Stunde hatten wir die Pferde schon mal in ihre Boxen gebracht.  
  
"Prof. Lupin, wenn sie ein Pferd abputzen und striegeln und das andere mache ich sind wir schneller fertig!" sagte ich schließlich...  
  
"Na gut Miss Granger dann muss ich aber wirklich los!"  
  
Das Striegeln und Abputzen gestaltete sich schon einfacher. Ich hatte vor der Hogwarts Zeit schon ein paar Reitstunden gehabt und so wusste ich ungefähr wie es noch ging. Doch als ich zu Prof. Lupin in die Box ging sah das alles etwas hilflos aus...  
  
"Soll ich ihnen helfen Prof. Lupin?" fragte ich als ich seine Hilflosigkeit lange genug mit angeschaut hatte, wobei ich ihm noch Stunden hätte zu sehen könnten, denn er sah richtig süß aus. Aber ich erinnerte mich auch daran das ich bei ihm abgeblitzt war, also hielt ich mich zurück.  
  
"Nein Miss Granger, ich komm schon klar!" sagte er bestimmend.  
  
Er war doch nicht etwa zu stolz um sich helfen zu lassen? Ich trat zu ihm, nahm den Kamm in die Hand und zeigte ihm wie er die Mähne kämmen sollte...  
  
"Und haben sie gesehen wie es geht?" fragte ich nach...  
  
"Ja ich denke schon" lächelte er.  
  
"Na gut dann lass ich sie jetzt mal wieder alleine..." so schwer es mir auch fiel.  
  
Doch ich schlug die Tür wohl etwa heftig zu da das Pferd ausschlug und Prof. Lupin unsanft in der Ecke des Stalls landete. Mit unterdrücktem lachen lief ich zu ihm, um ihn hoch zu helfen, doch er schaute mich mit einem so hilflosen und amüsierten Blick an, dass wir beide los lachen mussten. Nach einiger Zeit fragte Prof. Lupin: "Würden sie mir hoch helfen, Miss Granger?"  
  
"Ja natürlich..." ich wollte ihm am Arm hochziehen doch vom Lachen geschwächt half ich ihm nicht hoch, sonder fiel unglücklich auf ihn.  
  
Ihm so nahe zu sein war ein so wunderschönes Gefühl das ich nur noch stotterte:  
  
"Tut...tut mir leid Prof. Lupin..." Ich schaute auf und unsere Blicke trafen sich wie so oft, doch diesmal entstand eine riesige Spannung. Ich weiß nicht wie langer wir da saßen als Prof. Lupin ein " Das macht doch nichts Miss Granger" heraus brachte. Er näherte sich, zog mich mit seinen Händen sanft zu sich. Ich hatte Angst etwas falsch zu machen, als seine Lippen sanft meine trafen. Es war so ein wunderschönes und vertrautes Gefühl worauf ich so lange warten musste. Er stand plötzlich auf, hob mich hoch und flüsterte:" Komm mit..." Er zog mich sanft aus dem Stahl Richtung Hogwarts. Wir kämpften uns durch dem Schnee, veranstalteten unterwegs eine kleine Schneeballschlacht und gingen dann hoch zum Schloss. Als wir oben vor seinem Büro ankamen meinte er nur:"Warte hier..." und verschwand hinter der Tür.  
  
Ich war der glücklichste Mensch der Welt und hätte in diesen Moment sogar Prof. Snape umarmen können... Nach zehn Minuten kam er wieder. Ich wollte ihn küssen: "Nicht hier..." Er nahm mich an die Hand und ging mit mir in sein Büro. Dann schloss er die Tür ab hob mich hoch und trug mich in sein Zimmer.  
  
Ich glaubte meinen Augen nicht. Es brannten 100 Kerzen und überall lag der Duft von Rosen in der Luft. Auch seine Decke spiegelte das Wetter von draußen wieder und so schneite es in dem Raum hinein.  
  
"Remus ich..." doch er ließ mich runter legte mir den Finger auf den Mund und zog meinen Umhang aus.  
  
Er küsste meinen Nacken zog meinen nassen Pulli aus und wir ließen uns aufs Bett fallen. Er beugte sich über mich und fing an meinen Hals zu küssen, ging langsam zu meinem Bauchnabel und küsste auch diesen. Danach nahm er meine Hand küsste jeden einzelnen Finger und flüsterte:" Ich liebe dich..."  
  
Ich versank in seinen Wunderschönen Augen... Ich hatte das Gefühl als ob ich ihn schon ewig kennen würde und ich nur deshalb lebte... Auch ich zog ihm seinen nassen Pulli aus und ich erschrak etwas. Sein sowieso schon etwas schmächtiger Körper war überseht von Narben, sie waren schon verblasst, trotzdem sah es fürchterlich aus. Ich glitt mit meinen Händen über sie, dabei zuckte er leicht zusammen. Ich wollte mir gar nicht vorstellen was er durchmachen musste als er ein Werwolf war. Er musste unerträgliche schmerzen gehabt haben und eine Höllenqual durchlebt haben...  
  
"Hermine, ich habe mich immer selber gebissen..." seine Stimme hatte einen merkwürdigen Ton angenommen. Doch ich wollte keine Erklärungen, ich wollte ihn einfach nur Lieben. Ich zog ihn runter zu mir und wir verfielen in einem langen leidenschaftlichen Kuss...  
  
Ich wurde sanft von einem Kuss geweckt:"Guten Morgen mein Schatz..." flüsterte er mir ins Ohr: "Zeit zum aufstehen..."  
  
Ich roch seine frischgeduschte Haut und wollte die Augen nicht öffnen, aus Angst das es wieder nur ein Traum war.  
  
Doch dann merkte ich die warmen Sonnenstrahlen auf meiner Haut. Öffnete die Augen und sah sein lächelndes, etwas in die Jahre gekommenen aber süßen Gesicht vor mir, wir verfielen wieder in einem Langen Kuss als es an der Tür klopften ...  
  
"Wer kann das sein?" fragte ich Remus überrascht.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, ich schau mal nach" sagte er und ging zur Tür. Ich suchte meine Sachen zusammen die auf den ganzen Boden verstreut waren.  
  
"Warte Remus ich find..."  
  
Doch zu spät, er schloss die Tür auf und Harry kam herein gestürmt:  
  
"Prof. Lupin haben sie Ron gesehen er ist sein gestern mittag verschwunden und..." doch weiter kam er nicht. Ich wollte noch zur Seite springen doch zu spät... Er erblickte mich nur mit einem weiten Pulli von Remus bekleidet...  
  
"Was machst du den hier? Das kann doch nicht sein! Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht als du und Ron nicht wieder gekommen seit." polterte Harry los.  
  
"Ron ist nicht wieder gekommen? Aber..." sagte ich doch Harry machte weiter.  
  
"Was aber? Ron ist verschwunden und du vergnügst dich hier mit Lupin, ganz toll HERMINE!" und schon rannte er davon. Remus schaute mich nur fragend an.  
  
R.Lupin:  
  
Da saß ich nun in Hagrids Hütte. Was sollte ich tun? Sollte ich meinen Gefühlen folgen und Hermine sagen das ich sie Liebe? Oder sollte ich meiner Vernunft folgen die Ron und Hermine zusammen sah? Eins stand feste, wenn ich meiner Vernunft folgen würde, müsste sich Prof. Dumbeldore einen neuen Lehrer gegen die Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste suchen. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen Hermine zu sehen. Schon jetzt zerbracht mein Herz jedes Mal aufs neue wenn ich sie sah. Schon alleine der Gedanke an sie brachte mich völlig durcheinander. Wie konnte mir das auch nur passieren? Sie war so eine schöne junge Frau, ich dagegen war ein 38-Jähriger Zauberer ohne Familie und finanziellen Mittel. Du solltest dich auf den Weg zum Schloss machen und deine Koffer packen... Doch als ich aus der Tür trat, staunte ich nicht schlecht: " Hallo Miss Granger."  
  
"Hallo Prof. Lupin. was machen sie denn hier?" fragte sie mich erstaunt.  
  
"Nun ja ich wollte etwas mit Hagrid besprechen aber er ist nicht auf zu finden antwortete ich ihr.  
  
Ich wollte schon wieder gehen weil ich ihre Nähe einfach nicht ertragen konnte. Wo war eigentlich Ron?  
  
"Ähm... Prof. Lupin, könnten sie mir vielleicht mit den Pferden helfen? Ron ist einfach ausgestiegen und ich glaube nicht das ich das alleine schaffe...?!" meinte sie voller Hoffnung.  
  
Ich zog meine Augenbraue hoch und musste mir ein Lächeln verkneifen da sie so Hilflos süß aussah.  
  
"Nun ja, ich bin nicht sehr bewandelt mit dem Umgang mit Pferden und ich habe auch nicht viel Zeit Miss Granger" schließlich wollte ich nicht mehr Zeit mit ihr verbringen als unbedingt nötig.  
  
"Bitte Prof. Lupin, besser zwei Unwissende als nur eine!" grinste sie mich an. Wie konnte ich ihr da wiederstehen?  
  
"Na gut Miss Granger" sagte ich schließlich.  
  
Nebenbei war es Schwerstarbeit die Pferde los zu binden und sie in den Stahl zu bringen, Hagrid war um einiges Größer als wir beide zusammen. Als ich Hermine so sah, erinnerte ich mich an das Quidditchspiel. Jetzt war sie genau so durchnässt und ihre Haare klebten an ihrem Gesicht, nur war es diesmal der Schnee schuld. Wie gerne hätte ich sie in den Arm genommen und gewärmt doch ich musste mich zusammen reißen. Als wir es endlich schafften die Pferde in die Boxen zu bringe wollte ich mich schnell aus dem Staub machen. Doch das war leider nichts.  
  
"Prof. Lupin, wenn sie ein Pferd abputzen und striegeln und das andere mache ich sind wir schneller fertig!"  
  
"Na gut Miss Granger dann muss ich aber wirklich los!" ich konnte sie ja jetzt schlecht alleine lassen. Es war gar nicht so leicht wie ich immer dachte. Erst rubbelte ich das Pferd trocken, was noch relativ einfach war, doch danach sollte ich das Pferd striegeln. Ich stellte mich so ungeschickte an aber ich wollte sie auch nicht um Hilfe bitten.  
  
"Soll ich ihnen helfen Prof. Lupin?" ich erschrak leicht, da sie genau hinter mir stand und ich sie nicht bemerkt hatte.  
  
"Nein Miss Granger, ich komm schon klar!" antwortete ich den ich fand das total peinlich. Sie trat neben mir, nahm mir den Kamm aus de Hand und zeigte mir wie es ging. Bei ihr sah das so einfach aus...  
  
"Und haben sie gesehen wie es geht?" fragte sie nach...  
  
"Ja ich denke schon" lächelte ich sie an, ich wollte mir keine Blöße geben.  
  
Als Hermine wieder raus ging, schlug sie die Tür wohl etwas heftig zu. Das Pferd schlug aus und so schnell konnte ich nicht reagieren... Das Pferd traf mich so, dass ich das Gleichgewicht verlor und hinknallte. Zum Glück hatte mich das Pferd nicht ganz getroffen, doch Hermine stürzte rein...Ich sah sofort das sie sich das lachen verkneifen musste.  
  
Mir ging es aber auch nicht anders. Um die peinliche Situation zu überspielen fing ich einfach nur an zu Lachen, zum Glück lachte sie gleich mit.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit fragte ich sie ob sie mir hoch helfen könnte.  
  
"Ja natürlich..." sie packte meinen Arm und zog, doch sie verlor das Gleichgewicht, kippte vorne über und landete letztendlich auf mir... Genau das wollte ich verhindern. Schon wieder waren wir uns so nahe. Sie stotterte nur:  
  
"Tut...tut mir leid Prof. Lupin..." als sie aufschaute und wir uns mal wieder in die Augen sahen. Ich schaute sie einfach nur Minuten lang an. Was sollte ich tun? Sie wieder weg stoßen? Und ihr wie auch mir schon wieder das Herz brechen? Oder sollte ich es einfach wagen? Schauen was passiert? Meinen Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen?  
  
Ich brachte nur noch ein: "Das macht doch nichts Miss Granger" heraus.  
  
Dann näherte ich mich ihr und zog sie zu mir. Ich spürte eine leichte Verunsicherung aber jetzt oder nie. Ich spürte ihre Lippen, warum habe ich mich je dagegen gestäubt? Da fiel mir etwas ein, stand auf Flüsterte ihr zu: "Komm mit..." und zog sie hoch. Wir kämpfen uns durch den Schnee, führten noch eine erbitterte Schneeball schlacht und gingen dann hoch zum Schloss.  
  
Als wir an meinem Büro ankamen waren bat ich sie zu warten. Ich ging hoch in mein Zimmer. Zauberte 100 Kerzen in den Raum, ein paar Rosen und noch den Himmel. Nun schneite es in meinem Zimmer. Ich dämpfte das Licht, so aufgeregt wie ich jetzt war, war ich schon lange nicht mehr. Ich atmete noch mal tief durch. Dann öffnete ich die Tür. Sie wollte mich Küssen, doch nicht hier, dass war zu gefährlich. Ich nahm sie schließlich an die Hand, schloss die Tür ab und trug sie hoch in mein Zimmer. Ich hoffte es gefiel ihr. Sie fing mit:"Remus ich..."an, doch ich ließ sie runter legte ihr einen Finger auf den Mund und zog ich langsam den Umhang aus. Ich küsste ihren Nacken, sie roch so gut... Danach streifte ich ihr den nassen Pulli über den Kopf. Wir ließen uns aufs Bett fallen... Ich beugte mich über sie, küsste ihren Hals, wanderte runter zum Bauchnabel. Danach nahm ich ihre Hand und küsste jeden einzelnen lieblichen Finger:" Ich Liebe dich..."  
  
Sie schaute mich einfach nur an. Wir versanken in die Ewigkeit, ich hatte kein Zeit und Raum Gefühl mehr. Es gab nur noch sie und mich in der Unendlichkeit, meine Lust auf sie stieg jede Sekunde mehr an... Plötzlich zog sie mir den nassen Pulli aus. Sie erschrak, stimmt ich hatte die Narben vergessen... Sie hatte ich mir selber angetan wenn ich ein Werwolf wurde. Dieser unerträglicher Schmerz musste raus. Also musste ich mich selber verletzten, es sah wirklich nicht schön aus. Als ihre zarten und feingliedrigen Hände über sie glitten, zuckte ich leicht zusammen, ich war es nicht gewohnt so zärtlich berührt zu werden. Es liefen mir kalte Schauer über den Rücken und meine Härrchen stellten sich auf. Sie sagte nichts, sie schaute und berührte mich nur... Vielleicht sollte ich es ihr erklären...  
  
"Hermine, ich habe mich immer selber gebissen..."  
  
Doch sie zog mich nur zu sich, und küssten uns leidenschaftlich, ich war der Glücklichste Mensch der Welt.  
  
Ich wurde morgens von den Sonnenstrahlen wach die mein Gesicht kitzelten. Sie schlief noch und sah dabei aus wie ein Engel. Ich streichelte ihr Gesicht und strich ihr die Haare aus den geschlossenen Augen. Schweren Herzen löste ich mich von ihr und sprang schnell unter die heiße Dusche... Als ich wieder kam schlief sie immer noch. Ich küsste sie sanft wach und flüsterte ein:  
  
"Guten morgen mein Schatz... Zeit zum aufstehen."  
  
Sie öffnete die Augen und wieder verfielen wir in einem langen Kuss. Doch es klopfte an der Tür.  
  
"Wer kann das sein?" fragte sie mich überrascht.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, ich schau mal nach" sagte ich nur und ging zur Tür.  
  
"Warte Remus ich find..." hörte ich nur noch aber zu spät ich hatte den Schlüssel schon umgedreht.  
  
Harry stürmte rein: "Prof. Lupin haben sie Ron gesehen er ist sein gestern mittag verschwunden und..." doch weiter kam er nicht. Hermine versuche noch sich hinter der Tür zu verstecken doch Harry sah sie, wie sie in meinem Pulli da stand.  
  
"Was machst du den hier? Das kann doch nicht sein! Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht als du und Ron nicht wieder gekommen seit." polterte Harry los.  
  
"Ron ist nicht wieder gekommen? Aber..." versuchte Hermine zu fragen doch Harry polterte weiter.  
  
"Was aber? Ron ist verschwunden und du vergnügst dich hier mit Lupin, ganz toll HERMINE!" und schon rannte er davon.  
  
Das hatte gesessen, ich schaute Hermine verwirrt an. 


	9. Die Wahrheit

So, lasst euch überraschen, hier is das vorletzte Chap. und es wird noch mal richtig Spannend... Also lehnt euch zurück und genießt! ^^  
  
********************************  
  
Chapter 9: Die Wahrheit  
  
Hermine:  
  
Das Chaos war perfekt. Harry war sauer, Ron verschwunden und Remus schaute total verwirrt.  
  
"Was sollten wir jetzt tun?" fragte ich um endlich diese Stille zu brechen. Remus schaute mich ausdruckslos an.  
  
"Vielleicht würdest du mir erst mal erzählen was überhaupt passiert ist, und bitte alles, von Anfang an..." sagte er ernst.  
  
"Na ja, am Abend als du mich weggeschickt hast, bin ich sofort Schlafen gegangen. Morgens schrie Harry das ich doch runter kommen soll, mir fiel gleich auf, dass Ron nicht da war. Dann hab ich ein Päckchen ausgepackt und da lag ein Zettel drin."  
  
Ich holte ihn aus meinen Umhang und gab ihn Remus. Er lass ihn durch und ich erwartet eine Reaktion von ihm, doch da kam nichts.  
  
"Nun ja... Dan hab ich gedacht das du den Zettel geschrieben hättest..." Jetzt schaute er mich wenigstens mal an...  
  
"Als ich schließlich an Hagrids Hütte ankam, erblickte ich Ron und er lud mich zu einer Kutschfahrt ein." Ich stockte, was sollte ich ihm den jetzt sagen? Dass er mich geküsst hatte und dann abgehauen ist, weil ich nicht wollte?  
  
"Ja und dann Hermine?" das klang wie eine Ermahnung, so kannte ich ihn gar nicht.  
  
"Dann hat er mir eine Kette geschenkt. Ich wollte sie nicht annehmen, doch er bestand darauf und küsste mich..." wie würde er jetzt wohl reagieren? Ich schaute zu ihm und er runzelte die Stirn. Das war alles?  
  
"Ich wollte aber nicht. Daraufhin stieg er aus und verschwand schon bald im Schneegestöber. Den Rest kennst du ja..." Er sagte einfach nichts, sondern starrte mich einfach nur mit leeren Augen an...  
  
"Du denkst, ich hätte ihm hinterher gehen sollen oder? Ich hätte ihn aufhalten sollen?!" Meine Stimme versagte... Ich zitterte, ich hatte meinen besten Freund einfach alleine gelassen...  
  
"Nein das denke ich nicht..." und zum ersten mal hatte er wieder diese warme, herzliche Stimme, seit Harry da gewesen war. Er stand auf und nahm mich in den Arm.  
  
"Wenn er Tod ist, ist es meine Schuld. Warum hab ich ihn auch weggestoßen?" ich konnte meine Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten. Remus strich mir über die Haare.  
  
"Wenn du ihm gefolgt wärst, hätte das nichts geändert. Jetzt mach dir keine Vorwürfe." sagte er mit beruhigender Stimme. Doch wie sollte ich mich beruhigen? Es war alles meine Schuld, ich hätte ihn nie alleine lassen dürfen... Ich vergrub mich in Remus Arme, wollte mich verstecken...  
  
"Komm, wir sollten ihn suchen gehen. Es ist im bestimmt nichts passiert, es geht ihm gut, vertrau mir..." er wischte mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.  
  
"Na gut..."  
  
Als wir grade das Büro verlassen wollten, sprang die Tür wiedermal auf und Harry stürmte rein...  
  
"Falls es euch beiden Turteltauben interessiert, sie haben Ron gefunden..." fauchte er uns entgegen und schlug die Tür wieder zu.  
  
Wir machten uns sofort auf zum Krankenflügel. Ron lag da... ohne jegliche Farbe im Gesicht. Er schlief... doch er sah aus als wäre er Tod. Harry saß neben ihm am Bett.  
  
"Was ist passiert Harry?"  
  
Ohne mich anzuschauen sagte er:" Das müsstest du doch am besten wissen."  
  
"Wie meinst du das?" fragte ich ihn. Er sprang plötzlich auf.  
  
"Jetzt tu doch nicht so Hermine!" schrie er. Madam Pomfrey kam herein gestürmt...  
  
"Mister Potter... Miss Granger, seien sie ruhig oder gehen sie raus!"  
  
"Ist schon gut Poppy, wir werden Ron erst mal Schlafen lassen!" sagte Remus "Komm Harry!" Harry stand wiederwillig auf, er schaute so wütend. So schaute er noch nicht mal Malfoy an... Vor der Tür polterte Harry gleich weiter.  
  
"Ich weiß ganz genau was passiert ist. Du hast mit beiden gespielt!" Remus schaute mich verdutzt an.  
  
"Was?" fragte ich entsetzt.  
  
"Du wusstest genau was Ron für dich empfindet. Du bist nie drauf eingegangen, hast in links liegen gelassen! Er hatte das alles nur für dich organisiert... Aber nein, du ziehst es vor Lupin rum zu machen!" Harry schaute mich mit einem verächtlichen Blick an.  
  
"Harry bitte nicht so laut. Beruhig dich erst mal, dann können wir das in Ruhe klären!" schaltete Remus sich ein.  
  
Harry schaute Lupin an:" Und du? Du bist nicht besser als Hermine. Lass mich so laut schreien wie ich will, oder Angst das es einer Hören könnte? Ihr seit echt ein klasse Paar...!"  
  
"Das ist nicht wahr, Harry. Und das weißt du auch! Ron ist mein Freund..." doch Harry unterbrach mich.  
  
"Ja das sieht man ja... und was für ein Freund. Du hast ihn alleine gelassen und nur deshalb ist er gestürzt und liegt jetzt mit gebrochenem Bein und einer Gehirnerschütterung im Krankenflügel... Und anstatt ihr Ron zu suchen, vergnügt ihr euch lieber! ES IST EURE SCHULD IHR SOLLTET EUCH SCHÄMEN..." schrie Harry und ging wieder zu Ron.  
  
Ich brachte nur noch ein leises: "Das ist nicht fair" heraus.  
  
Da saß ich nun. In Remus Büro... Ich starrte ihn an...  
  
"Du denkst genauso wie Harry, gib es doch zu!" sagte ich schließlich.  
  
"Nein, und du weißt dass das nicht wahr ist. Du solltest noch mal mit Harry reden"  
  
"Wie denn? Du hast doch gesehen wie er reagiert!"  
  
"Ron wird wieder gesund Hermine. Aber Harry wird es bestimmt nicht vergessen das er uns gesehen hat!"  
  
"Was soll ich ihm denn deiner Meinung nach sagen?" Langsam wurde ich wütend.  
  
"Er würde nicht verstehen das ich dich liebe und nicht Ron."  
  
"Meinst du, er sagt es ihm? Ich mein das mit uns beiden...?" fragte Remus mit ruhiger Stimme.  
  
Wie konnte er nur so ruhig bleiben? Alles hing an Harry. Was würde passieren wenn er alles auffliegen lässt? Dass mit Remus und mir erzählen würde?  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich kenn Harry so nicht. Er würde mir mein ganzes Leben Vorwürfe machen! Und Dir genauso. Aber dazu hat er auch allen Grund..."  
  
"Sag so was nicht. Du kannst nichts dafür, genauso wenig wie ich! Es ist nicht unsere Schuld!" Ich sprang auf...  
  
"Super, sag das mal Harry, ich glaube er wird das alles ganz anders sehen."  
  
"Dann bleibt uns nur noch eine Möglichkeit Hermine..." er schaute mich an...  
  
"Und die wäre?" jetzt war ich aber gespannt.  
  
"Wir müssen ihn mit dem Oblivatezauber belegen... Er muss es einfach vergessen..." Ich fasste es kaum, hatte ich da richtig verstanden?  
  
"Remus, weißt du eigentlich was du da redest?"  
  
"Fällt dir etwas besseres ein?" Er erhob die Stimme. " Remus wir rauben ihm damit seine Erinnerung. Das kannst du nicht machen...!" Ich war wütend. Wütend auf Harry auf Remus und auf mich.  
  
"Warum nicht? Es würde unser Problem lösen! Er hätte uns nie gesehen und mit Ron könnte es nur ein Unfall gewesen sein."  
  
"Hallo? Nur ein Unfall? Es war meine Schuld, dass Ron sich verletzt. Und nur weil es ein Problem gibt, heißt es noch lange nicht, dass du es gleich auslöschen musst! Das ist doch keine Lösung Remus" ich wurde lauter.  
  
"Warum nicht? Dir hat es auch nicht geschadet..." fauchte er mir entgegen.  
  
"Bitte was?" mir fiel alles aus dem Gesicht.  
  
"Wie meinst du das Remus?"  
  
"Ja, du hast richtig gehört... !"  
  
"Du hast mich mit dem Oblivatezauberr belegt?" Ich überlegte eine Weile... nur wann? HALLOWEEN... jetzt fiel es mir ein, warum hatte ich nicht eher daran gedacht?  
  
"An Hallowenn, hab ich recht?" "Ja genau... Halloween." sagte er nur.  
  
"Was ist passiert? Was hast du mit mir gemacht?" schrie ich ihn an.  
  
"Du hast mit Ron getanzt... Er hat dich geküsst... Ich hab dich in mein Büro gezogen... Da sind wir uns näher gekommen..."  
  
Dieses vertraute Gefühl... Wie konnte er nur so was tun? Und warum?  
  
"Wir sind was? Remus, spinnst du? Was ist passiert?" Ich schrie nur noch.  
  
"Wir haben uns geküsst... dann kam Ron reingestürmt... er hatte uns gesehen..." seine Stimme wurde leiser. Er blickte beschämt zu Boden.  
  
"Du hast doch nicht etwa Ron..." fragte ich entsetzt aber klar hatte er das. Ron wusste auch nichts mehr.  
  
"Doch... Ron lief weg, ich redete mit ihm. Er liebte dich genauso wie ich. Außerdem tat er mir leid, für uns hatte ich sowieso keine Zukunft gesehen da hab ich ihn vergessen lassen...!"  
  
"Und dann bist du eiskalt zu mir gekommen und hast das gleiche getan..." ich hätte vor Wut heulen können... und was heiß hier keine Zukunft gesehen? Warum hatte er sich dann drauf eingelassen?  
  
"Nein das stimmt nicht. Meinst du mir ist es leichtgefallen? Ich liebe dich Hermine, aber es war besser so... Ich dachte der Zauber würde auch deine Gefühle ändern."  
  
"Ach war es das? Und jetzt? Du hättest es besser wissen müssen! Ich habe mir wochenlang den Kopf zerbrochen was passiert ist...warum hast du mir nie was gesagt? Hättest du es mir überhaupt jemals gesagt? Warum hast du dich diesmal drauf eingelassen? Du kannst mich gar nicht lieben, sonst hättest du es niemals getan. Ich kann das alles einfach nicht glauben."  
  
Ich schaute Remus kopfschüttelnt an. Ich konnte es einfach nicht fassen hatte ich mich so in ihn getäuscht? Er trat zu mir... Auf einmal konnte ich seine Nähe einfach nicht ertragen...  
  
"Hermine ich..." er berührte meine Schulter...  
  
Ich schrie nur:" Nein lass mich in Ruhe..." klebte ihm eine und rannte heulend davon.  
  
R. Lupin:  
  
Schon wieder diese Situation... wir wurden schon wieder erwischt, nur das es diesmal Harry war... Ich schaute Hermine nur an...  
  
"Was sollten wir jetzt tun?" fragte sie nach einer Ewigkeit der Stille... Sie sollte mir erst mal erzählen was los war...  
  
"Na ja am Abend als du mich weggeschickt hast , bin ich sofort Schlafen gegangen. Morgens schrie Harry das ich doch runter kommen soll, mir fiel gleich auf das Ron nicht da war. Dann hab ich ein Päckchen ausgepackt und da lag ein Zettel drin." Sie holte den Zettel aus ihrem Umhang und gab ihn mir. Ich lass ihn mehrmals durch. Wartete sie jetzt auf eine Reaktion?  
  
"Nun ja... Da hab ich gedacht das du den Zettel geschrieben hättest..." Wie kam sie denn auf mich? Sie hatte direkt an mich gedacht, süß, wenn die Lage nicht so ernst wäre. Sie erzählte mir von dem Kuss... Er hatte es wirklich ernst gemeint mit Hermine... Ich dachte nach und runzelte die Stirn dabei...  
  
"Ich wollte aber nicht. Daraufhin stieg er aus und verschwand schon bald im Schneegestöber. Den Rest kennst du ja...Du denkst ich hätte ihm hinterher gehen sollen oder?" Das war jetzt nicht gerecht...  
  
"Nein das denke ich nicht..." Sie zitterte... Ich stand auf und nahm sie in meine Arme... Ihr wieder so nahe zu sein war ein wunderschönes Gefühl...  
  
"Wenn er Tod ist, ist es meine Schuld. Warum hab ich ihn auch weggestoßen?" sie weinte... Eigentlich war alles meine Schuld... Warum hatte ich nicht gefragt wo Ron war?  
  
"Wenn du ihm gefolgt wärst, hätte das nichts geändert. Jetzt mach dir keine Vorwürfe." Sie schmiegte sich an mich... ich versuchte sie zu beruhigen...  
  
"Komm, wir sollten ihn suchen gehen. Es ist im bestimmt nichts passiert, es geht ihm gut, vertrau mir..." was sollte ich auch anderes sagen? Mal wieder wurde die Bürotür aufgerissen...  
  
"Falls es euch beiden Turteltauben interessiert, sie haben Ron gefunden..." fauchte Harry uns an und stürmte mit knallender Tür wieder raus... Ich war froh das zu hören, denn eigentlich hatte ich nicht viel Hoffnung, Ron lebend wieder zu finden bei der eises Kälte und dem Schnee...  
  
Als wir bei Ron ankamen wollte Hermine sofort wissen was los war.  
  
"Das Müsstest du doch am besten wissen." Was meinte Harry damit? Hermine schien genau so verwirrt zu sein wie ich den sie fragte: "Wie meinst du das?" Sie schrien sich gegenseitig an als auch schon Madam Pomfrey reinkam.  
  
"Mister Potter... Miss Granger, seien sie ruhig oder gehen sie raus!" Harry und Hermine folgten mir nach draußen...  
  
"Ich weiß ganz genau was passiert ist. Du hast mit beiden gespielt!" Was meinte Harry mit Spielen? Ich verstand nicht...  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Du wusstest genau was Ron für dich empfindet. Du bist nie drauf eingegangen, hast ihn links liegen lassen! Er hatte das alles nur für dich organisiert... Aber nein, du ziehst es vor Lupin zu nehmen!"  
  
"Harry bitte nicht so laut. Beruhig dich erst mal, dann können wir das in Ruhe klären!" mischte ich mich ein. Schließlich standen wir auf dem Flur und Harrys Worte hallten durch das ganze Schloss...  
  
Harry schaute mich an :" Und du? Du bist nicht besser als Hermine. Lass mich so laut schreien wie ich will, oder Angst das es einer Hören könnte? Ihr seit echt ein klasse Paar...!"  
  
Harry schaute mich mit einem verächtlichen Blick an. Er hatte Recht... Ich hatte Angst das es einer hören könnte.  
  
"ES IST ALLES EURE SCHULD..." schrie Harry zu letzt und ging wieder zu Ron.  
  
Hermine saß vor mir und starrte mich an... Sie musste mit Harry reden. Was würde passieren wenn er etwas erzählte?  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich kenn Harry so nicht. Er würde mir mein ganzes Leben Vorwürfe machen und dir genauso! Und dazu hat er auch allen Grund..."  
  
Harry war so wütend, Hermine hatte recht, er würde es mir und ihr nie verzeihen... wir müssten ihn vergessen lassen, genauso wie ich es bei Hermine und Ron gemacht hatte.  
  
"Dann bleibt uns nur noch eine Möglichkeit Hermine..." ich schaute sie an...  
  
"Und die wäre?"  
  
"Wir müssen ihn mit einem Oblivatezauber belegen... Er muss es einfach vergessen..."  
  
Sie schien total geschockt zu sein...  
  
"Remus, weißt du eigentlich was du da redest?"  
  
"Fällt dir etwas besseres ein?" warum verstand sie das denn nicht?  
  
"Remus wir rauben ihm damit seine Erinnerung. Das kannst du nicht machen...! " auch sie wurde sauer.  
  
"Warum nicht? Es würde unser Problem lösen! Er hätte uns nie gesehen und mit Ron könnte es nur ein Unfall gewesen sein."  
  
"Hallo? Nur ein Unfall? Es war meine Schuld das Ron sich verletzte. Und nur weil es ein Problem gib, heißt es noch lange nicht das du es gleich auslöschen musst! Das ist doch keine Lösung Remus" sie fing an lauter zu werden...  
  
Aber was hatte sie denn dagegen? Für mich war es die einzige Möglichkeit alles wieder grade zu biegen! Ich wurde sauer. Sauer weil sie mich anschrie... und dann passierte es... Ich hatte mich vor Lauter Wut nicht mehr unterkontroll...  
  
"Warum nicht? Dir hat es auch nicht geschadet..." fauchte ich ihr entgegen.  
  
"Bitte was? Wie meinst du das Remus?" Was hatte ich mir da bloß für eine Suppe eingebrockt? Jetzt musste die ganze Wahrheit raus.  
  
"Ja du hast richtig gehört... !"  
  
"Du hast mich mit dem Olivatezauber belegt?" Sie schien zu Überlegen...  
  
"An Hallowenn, hab ich recht?"  
  
"Ja genau... Halloween."  
  
"Du hast mit Ron getanzt... Er hat dich geküsst... Ich hab dich in mein Büro gezogen... Da sind wir uns näher gekommen..."  
  
"Wir sind was? Remus, spinnst du? Was ist passiert?" sie schrie nur noch hysterisch rum.  
  
"Wir haben uns geküsst... dann kam Ron reingestürmt... er hatte uns gesehen..." ich fühlte mich wie ein keiner Schuljunge der eine Strafe von Minerva erhielt...  
  
Da fragte sie: "Du hast doch Ron nicht auch etwa..."  
  
"Doch... Ron lief weg, ich suchte ihn und redete mit ihm. Er liebte dich genauso wie ich. Er tat mir leid, für uns hatte ich sowieso keine Zukunft gesehen da hab ich ihn vergessen lassen...!" Ich hatte auch keine Zukunft gesehen, man sah ja was jetzt dabei raus kam...  
  
"Und dann bist du eiskalt zu mir gekommen und hast das gleich getan..." Wie konnte sie das nur sagen? Ich liebte sie, mehr als alles andere auf der Welt...  
  
"Ach war es das? Und jetzt? Du hättest es besser wissen müssen! Ich habe mir wochenlang den Kopf zerbrochen was passiert war...warum hast du mir nie was gesagt? Hättest du es mir überhaupt jemals gesagt? Warum hast du dich diesmal drauf eingelassen? Du kannst mich gar nicht Lieben, sonst hättest du es niemals getan. Ich kann das alles einfach nicht glauben." Das war wie ein Stich ins Herz... was hätte ich denn damals machen sollen? Ich hätte es ihr wohl nie sagen sollen. Sie hatte mir einfach den Kopf verdreht... Ich liebte sie einfach nur... Mir tat das alles einfach nur leid, ich trat zu ihr und wollte sie umarmen...  
  
"Hermine ich..." ich berührte ihre Schulter...  
  
Doch sie schrie mich an:" Nein lass mich in Ruhe..." klebte mir eine und rannte aus meinem Büro.  
  
Genau deshalb hatte ich sie damals vergessen lassen. Es würde uns beide nur schaden uns darauf einzulassen, es war unverantwortlich gewesen... doch wie sollte man sein Herz ausschalten? Jedes mal wenn ich sie gesehen hatte, klopfte mein Herz wie verrückt... und nun? Jetzt hasste sie mich und Harry noch dazu... Ich war einfach nur ein Feigling... Ich hätte meine Gefühle unter Kontrolle haben müssen und ihr von Anfang an sagen sollen das es nicht gut gehen würde... nach dem ersten mal hätte es nie wieder passieren dürfen, ich war ein wirklicher Dummkopf. Aber war es immer ein Fehler seinem Herzen zu vertrauen? Wie sollte ich das alles nur Sirius erklären? Ich ließ mich auf meinem Stuhl fallen und lehnte mich an denn Schreibtisch.  
  
Würde sie jemals wieder mit mir Reden? Ich konnte sie verstehen. Ich hatte so viel Mist gebaut... Für eine Frau die ich über alles liebte... war das denn so falsch? 


	10. Abscied? Oder neu Anfang?

Und das ALLER ALLER ALLER letzte Chapter für diese Story! Sie is mir seht ans Herz gewachsen, und ich hoffe ich konnte euch hiermit eine gute Story liefern! Noch mals DANKE an Ralna! Sie hat das alles hier zu verantworten! * fg* Und natürlich an: Miss Shirley-Blythe! Danke dass du meine Storys ließt!!! Aber jetzt viel Spaß...  
  
*********************************************  
  
Chapter 10: Abschied? Oder neu Anfang?  
  
Hermine:  
  
Die letzten Ferientage waren unerträglich für mich. Harry war stink sauer auf mich und schaute mich nicht an, geschweige denn redete mit mir. Ron wachte einfach nicht auf und nebenbei hatte ich riesigen Liebeskummer. Wie konnte ich mich nur so in Remus getäuscht haben? Er hatte mich zu tiefst verletzt. Es war so eine wunderschöne Nacht. Noch nie hatte ich so etwas für einen Mann empfunden. Noch nicht mal für Victor. Doch er hatte einfach meine Erinnerung gelöscht, ich hatte gedacht er liebte mich ... Meistens blieb ich im Mädchenschlafzimmer oder in der Bibliothek. Zum Essen ging ich selten, denn Hunger hatte ich keinen. Aber vor allem wollte ich Remus nicht über dem Weg laufen. Ich wollte nicht in seinen wunderschönen braunen Augen schauen oder sehen wie er sich mit seinen zarten aber doch männlichen Händen seine Haare aus dem Gesicht streicht. Ich hatte alles verloren... Meinen besten Freund, der mir nie Verzeihen würde, ob Ron jemals wieder aufwachen würde wusste keiner und ich verlor dazu noch meine große Liebe.  
  
Die Ferien zogen sich hin, doch vor dem Schulalltag hatte ich riesige Angst. Die Chance Remus da zu begegnen war deutlich höher und ich hatte immer noch "Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste" bei ihm... doch irgendwann musste ich mich damit auseinander setzten.  
  
Da saß ich nun... Ganz hinten und alleine. Harry setzte sich neben Longbottem. Vielleicht würde ich Remus von hier hinten nicht so oft sehen. Remus trat ein, er sah sehr mitgenommen aus und müde... Nein Mitgefühl gab es nicht für ihn, er hatte mir zu viel angetan. Aber es fiel mir schwer, denn trotz allem liebte ich ihn doch noch...  
  
"Miss Granger, wissen sie die Antwort?" Halte es plötzlich zu mir.  
  
Ich schaute auf und sah das er mich meinte.  
  
"Nein Prof. Lupin, ich weiß halt auch nicht immer alles...!" sagte ich nur. Harry schaute rüber, er schien etwas nicht zu verstehen...  
  
"Miss Granger, ich will sie nach dem Unterricht noch sehen... also bleiben sie bitte hier." sagte Remus barsch und wandte sich wieder der Klasse zu.  
  
Das war eine Gute Gelegenheit um ihm zu sagen das er mich in Ruhe lassen soll...  
  
"Hermine so kann das nicht weiter gehen!"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht was du meinst! Es ist doch alles wie immer... Ich kann schließlich nicht alles wissen!" sagte ich.  
  
"Darum geht es doch gar nicht. Du isst nichts mehr und du siehst ganzschön mitgenommen aus..." sagte er besorgt. Doch was interessierte ihn das überhaupt?  
  
"Was interessiert es dich denn? Du siehst auch nicht besser aus und es ist meine Sache ob ich essen will oder nicht. Du hast mir verdammt weh getan..."  
  
"Hermine, es tut mir leid, alles, wirklich! Das musst du mir jetzt einfach glauben. Ich wollte es doch gar nicht..."  
  
"Ach nein? Und warum hast du es getan? Warum sollte ich dir glauben? Es ist unsere Schuld das Ron noch immer nicht aufgewacht ist..."  
  
"Du weißt dass das nicht stimmt..."  
  
"Oh doch, es stimmt. Ich hatte dir erzählt das Ron nicht da war, du hättest mich fragen sollen wo er ist, aber nein..." warf ich ihm vor.  
  
"Na schön... anscheinend können wir noch nicht mal normal miteinander Reden ohne das du mich anschreist oder mir Vorwürfe machst" dann ging er und ließ mich einfach da stehen.  
  
Aber es war doch unsere Schuld. Er sollte mich einfach in Ruhe lassen und die Sorgen sollte er sich lieber um sich selbst machen als um mich... Ich machte mich auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftraum, als Harry mich abfing.  
  
"Du können wir Reden?" fragte er mich. Ich schaute mich um, ob er wirklich mich meinte.  
  
"Ja natürlich." sagte ich überrascht.  
  
"Was war den heute in "Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste los?"  
  
"Was meinst du Harry?" ich verstand nicht.  
  
"Du und Lupin habt euch ja nicht grade blendend verstanden, obwohl man eigentlich davon ausgehen müsste...!" sagte er.  
  
"Wenn du denkst das wir zusammen wären, dann liegst du falsch. Und bitte Fang jetzt nicht wieder mit Ron an, ich mache mir schon ohne deine Hilfe Vorwürfe..." ich wollte gehen doch Harry hielt mich auf.  
  
"Warte Hermine. So war das nicht gemeint... Ich dachte halt nur... Vorwürfe wolle ich dir nicht machen. Ron geht es schon besser, Madam Pomfrey geht davon aus das er bald aufwachen wird... das wollte ich dir noch sagen"  
  
Als ich das hörte freute ich mich riesig... Ich umarmte Harry... Ich wusste nicht wie er reagieren würde, doch nach ein paar Sekunden erwiderte er meine Umarmung...  
  
"Ich hab dich vermisst Harry" flüsterte ich.  
  
"Ich dich auch Herm.! Und es tut mir leid das ich dir solche Vorwürfe gemacht habe... das mit Lupin werde ich keinem erzählen, keine Angst auch wenn ich nicht viel davon halte!"  
  
"Ich liebe ihn einfach Harry, kannst du das nicht verstehen?" fragte ich ihn schließlich.  
  
"Ja Hermine, ist schon ok..."  
  
"Danke Harry...!"  
  
Wir unterhielten uns noch eine Weile und gingen dann zusammen zum Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Als ich im Bett lag überschlugen sich meine Gedanken. Harry hatte mir verziehen, sollte ich Remus auch verzeihen? Wenigstens noch mal mit ihm vernünftig Reden? Ich liebte ihn und er liebte mich, glaubte ich wenigstens. Wenn Harry mir eine zweite Chance gab, konnte ich das doch auch. Dabei würde Ron auch wieder gesund werden und würde es sicher auch verstehen, irgendwie... Ich beschloss am nächsten Tag Remus zu besuchen um mit ihm zu Reden.  
  
R.Lupin:  
  
Ich hatte alles verspielt. Harry verachtetet mich, Ron ging es nicht besser und Hermine ging mir völlig aus dem Weg. Noch nicht mal zum Essen kam sie noch. Ich wusste nicht was ich machen sollte... Würde es noch helfen mit ihr zu reden?  
  
Die Ferien gingen dem ende entgegen und ich ging mit gemischten Gefühlen in meine erste Stunde "Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste" nach dieser besonderen Nacht. Sie war so wunderschön, so elegant und doch war sie manchmal ein Geheimnis, ein Rätsel. Sie schien voller Poesie zu stecken. Und was tat ich mit so einer Frau? Ich brach ihr Herz weil ich zu feige war mich der Verantwortung zu stellen und sie einfach zu Lieben.  
  
Mir fiel sofort auf das Harry sich von Hermine weg gesetzt hatte und Hermine sich hinten in die Ecke verkroch. Tat sie es wegen mir oder Harry? Sie schienen also immer noch im Streit zu liegen... Die ganze Stunde über fielen meine Gedanken und Blicke zu ihr... Ich musste mit ihr reden und versuchen die Sache zu klären, am besten direkt nach der Stunde. Diesmal würde ich nicht weglaufen!  
  
"Miss Granger, wissen sie die Antwort?" fragte ich sie, da sie sich kein einziges mal beteiligt und ich wollt sie endlich aus ihrer Abwesenheit befreien. Doch ihre Antwort überraschte mich total.  
  
"Nein Prof. Lupin, ich weiß halt auch nicht immer alles...!"  
  
Ich versuchte meine Unsicherheit zu überspielen und antwortete direkt: "Miss Granger, ich will sie nach dem Unterricht noch sehen... also bleiben sie bitte hier."  
  
"Hermine so kann das nicht weiter gehen!" fing ich unser Gespräch an.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht was du meinst! Es ist doch alles wie immer... Ich kann schließlich nicht alles wissen!" sagte sie, doch darum ging es mir gar nicht.  
  
"Darum geht es doch gar nicht. Du isst nichts mehr und du siehst ganzschön Mitgenommen aus..." sagte ich besorgt. Sie sah wirklich nicht gut aus. Sie war so blass und ihre wunderschönen Augen funkelten einfach nicht mehr. Sie hatten ihren Glanz verloren.  
  
"Was interessiert es dich denn? Du siehst auch nicht besser aus und es ist meine Sache ob ich essen will oder nicht. Du hast mir verdammt weh getan..." das hatte gesessen. Ich hatte sie noch nie so abweisend erlebt.  
  
"Hermine, es tut mir leid, wirklich! Ich wollte es doch gar nicht..." ich versuchte mich einfach nur bei ihr zu entschuldigen aber sie hörte mir einfach nicht zu.  
  
"Ach nein? Und warum hast du es getan? Es ist unsere Schuld das Ron noch immer nicht aufgewacht ist..."  
  
"Du weißt dass das nicht stimmt..." sie dachte immer noch das es unsere Schuld war, wenn einer die Schuld dafür tragen müsste, dann war ich es ganz allein.  
  
"Oh doch, es stimmt. Ich hatte dir erzählt das Ron nicht da war, du hättest mich fragen sollen wo er ist, aber nein..." Sie hatte recht. Ich hatte keine Lust mich schon wieder mit ihr zu streiten.  
  
"Na schön... anscheinend können wir noch nicht mal normal miteinander Reden ohne das du mich anschreist oder mir Vorwürfe machst" dann ging ich einfach und lies sie stehen.  
  
Das ging ja voll daneben. Ich wollte mich doch nur bei ihr entschuldigen mehr nicht. Ich konnte nicht verlangen das sie mir verzeihen würde. Ich liebte sie und so konnte es auf keinen Fall weiter gehen, aber konnte ich sie wirklich vergessen? Noch nie liebte ich eine Frau so sehr wie Hermine. Die Nacht mit ihr war so Wunderschön gewesen. Ich beschloss mit Sirius zu reden und mich ihm anzuvertrauen.  
  
Hermine:  
  
Ich konnte den Nächsten Tag kaum abwarten. Es war Wochenende und Remus würde bestimmt in seinem Büro sein... also machte ich mich auf dem Weg um mit ihm zu reden. Die Tür stand einen Spalt auf und ich schlich mich ran. Ich hörte Remus Stimme, aber er schien nicht alleine zu sein. Es war doch nicht etwas Sirius? Aber wie konnte das sein? Ich beschloss erst mal draußen zu warten da ich meinen Namen hörte.  
  
"Wie konnte dir das passieren Remus? Warum Hermine? Konnte es nicht irgendeine andere Frau sein?"  
  
"Du hast sie schon lange nicht gesehen Sirius... Sie ist so wunderschön geworden...Ich liebe sie!  
  
"Du weißt dass das nicht geht Remus, sie ist einige Jahre Jünger als du und Harrys beste Freundin. Du musst es beenden, bevor es zu spät ist"  
  
"Wie den? Es ist schon zu spät... das mit Ron war meine Schuld. Sie hatte mir erzählt das er nicht da ist, dabei hab ich sie doch zusammen wegfahren sehen. Ich hätte nach fragen müssen wo er ist. Nun denkt Harry es wäre Hermines schuld dann hat er mich und Hermine auch noch erwischt..."  
  
Er machte sich selber Vorwürfe, aber ich hatte es doch nicht so gemeint...  
  
"Was soll das heißen Remus?"  
  
"Na ja, ich hab mit Hermine geschlafen, Sirius..."  
  
"Remus bist du wahnsinnig?... Wie konntest du das nur tun?"  
  
"Sirius... es ist einfach passiert. Ich konnte mich einfach nicht zurück halten. Sie hat mich einfach verzaubert."  
  
"Hör auf zu spinnen, Remus. Du musst mit ihr Reden. Mach ihr klar das es nicht weiter gehen kann. Komm wieder zu dir... oh, es kommt jemand ich muss gehen... Bis dann Remus. Denk an meine Worte und vergiss sie!"  
  
Ich hörte nur ein *Paff*. Sirius schien verschwunden zu sein. Ich sah durch den Türspalt... Remus saß auf seinem Sessel... Ich wollte schon rein als...  
  
"Sirius hat recht... Ich hätte mich nie drauf einlassen dürfen. Sie ist viel zu jung. Sie weiß gar nicht was sie sich selber damit antut. Es war ein großer Fehler mich in sie zu verlieben. Ich hätte niemals mit ihr schlafen dürfen, dass war der größte Fehler meines Lebens, warum hatte ich meine Gefühle nicht mehr unter Kontrolle?"  
  
Ich traute meinen Ohren kaum, er bereute es? Was sollte das denn jetzt? Sie ist viel zu jung? Vor Lauter Wut schlug ich die Tür beiseite. Remus zuckte zusammen und sah mich erschrocken an...  
  
"Ich kann es nicht glauben. Du bereust also das du mich liebst und suchst eine Entschuldigung dafür? Es war die schönste Nacht meines Lebens Remus und ich sehe das nicht als Fehler an."  
  
"Nein Hermine, so war das doch gar nicht gemeint!!"  
  
"Nein? Wie war es denn dann gemeint? Ich bin eigentlich hergekommen um mit dir zu reden Remus, und noch mal von vorne anzufangen. Ich liebe dich und das wird sich auch nicht ändern..." ich war verzweifelt.  
  
"Ich liebe dich doch auch!" sagte er mit trauriger Stimme.  
  
"Nein Remus, dass kann nicht sein. Du änderst deine Meinung ständig. Erst küsst du mich, dann nimmst du mir die Erinnerung und dann bist du noch so blöd und lässt dich ein zweites mal auf mich ein. Du wusstest genau was es für Schwierigkeiten es geben würde aber du hast sie einfach weggezaubert. Anscheinend wolltest du einfach nur deinen Spaß!" Er blickte mich so tief traurig an...  
  
"Du hast mich nur benutzt! Hat es dir den wenigstens Spaß gemacht? Mir erzählst du was von Liebe... warum bist du überhaupt zurück gekommen nach Hogwarts? Was ich dir jetzt sage, sage ich dir nur ein einziges mal also hör gut zu: ICH WILL DICH NIE WIEDER SEHEN, ES WÄRE DAS BESTE WENN DU GEHEN WÜRDEST UND ZWAR FÜR IMMER!!!" Ich ging raus und knallte die Tür hinter mir zu. Ich war so wütend, vielleicht war ich etwas zu hart zu ihm, aber das war mir jetzt egal.  
  
Ich fühlte mich noch schlechter als vorher. Ich blieb den ganzen Sonntag im Schlafsaal der Mädchen und heulte nur... mich graulte es vor Montag, die ersten Stunden "Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste." Vielleicht sollte ich einfach nicht hingehen? Aber das machte sie Sache auch nicht einfacher...  
  
Harry setzte sich zu meiner Erleichterung wieder zu mir, doch richtig aufbauen konnte mich das auch nicht. Die Tür ging auf und... Prof. Snape trat herein... Kniff Remus etwa? Wenn dann würde es mir gegenüber mal wieder nicht fair sein, aber anscheinend machte er es immer so... Harry sah mich verduzt an...  
  
"Guten Morgen. Schlagt eure Bücher auf..." sagte Snape in seiner Rüden Form.  
  
"Wo ist Prof. Lupin?" wenn Snape es schon von alleine nicht sagen wollte...  
  
"Miss Granger, würden auch sie ihr Buch aufschlagen und den Mund halten?"  
  
Ich sprang auf...  
  
"Nein. Erst sagen sie mir wo Prof. Lupin ist!" Ich wurde lauter. Snape kam mir bedrohlich nah, man sah seine blitzenden Augen. "Miss Granger, halten sie den Mund und setzten sie sich... 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor... und da sie es anscheindent so brennend interessiert... Prof. Lupin hat soeben gekündigt." Ich hatte das Gefühl den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren... was sollte ich tun? Ich musste zu ihm, sofort...  
  
"Nein..." ich lief aus dem Klassenraum.  
  
Draußen rannte ich fasst Prof. McGonegall um, doch es war mir egal, ich musste so schnell wie möglich zu ihm. Vielleicht war er noch da? Ich musste mit ihm reden. So war es doch nicht gemeint... Ich rannte in sein Büro... Doch er war nicht da, ich sah nur ein Buch auf seinem Tisch. Ich nahm es hoch, als ich Kutschen Geräusche hörte. So schnell ich konnte lief ich zur Eingangs halle und stürmte zur Tür raus. Doch zu spät... die Kutsche fuhr an...  
  
"Remus, bitte warte...!" rief ich hinterher.  
  
"Ich liebe dich doch!"  
  
Die Kutsche fuhr einfach weiter... Er fuhr einfach aus meinem Leben. Ich sank auf die Stufen und betrachtete das Buch welches Remus oben vergessen haben musste... "Romeo und Julia"... da fiel ein Brief heraus.  
  
Liebe Hermine, wenn du das hier liest werde ich schon nicht mehr in Hogwarts sein. Du musst mir einfach glauben das ich dich Liebe und das für immer. Schon als du dir Tür zum Hogwarsexpress geöffnet hattest, konnte ich nicht mehr klar denken. Du hattest mich sofort in deinem Bann gezogen... du hast so wunderschöne Augen, so ein süßes Wesen und jeder deiner Bewegungen bringen mich um den Verstand. Ich kenne nichts, was schöner ist als du. Jedes mal wenn ich dich ansah bekam ich Herzklopfen. Du steckst voller Geheimnisse, bist elegant und bezaubernd schön. Ich hätte nie gedacht das mir das noch mal passieren würde, doch als wir uns das erste mal küssten wusste ich das ich nur dich wollte. Es tut mir leid das ich dir da dran die Erinnerung geraubt habe, aber ich werde es nie vergessen. Dich wegzustoßen brach mir das Herz, doch ich sah keine andere Möglichkeit. Auch wenn ich dir damit sehr weh getan habe. Es war die Schönste Nacht meines Lebens und ich bereue es keinen Tag das du mir so nahe warst. Jede Stunde die ich mit dir verbringen durfte war ein Geschenk für mich. Deine Haut ist so zart und sie richt so gut, dein Lächeln macht mich verrückt. Du bedeutest mir alles. Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich nicht von dir verabschiedet habe, aber darin bin ich nicht sehr gut! Lass uns diesen Augenblick der völligen Liebe einschließen und nie Vergessen. Du musst mich verstehen, ich muss einfach gehen. Das ist mir gestern klar geworden, aber niemals, niemals werde ich dich vergessen. Du warst das beste was mir in meinem ganzen Leben passiert ist und es war die schönst Zeit meines Lebens... Bitte behalte das Buch als Erinnerung... In ewiger Liebe, Remus.  
  
Er hat sich nicht verabschiedet, es war alles meine Schuld. Warum hatte ich es ihm gestern alles an den Kopf geworfen? Warum Hab ich ihm nicht geglaubt? Die Tränen liefen mir über das Gesicht... Er hat mich alleine gelassen... für immer..  
  
"HERMINE! HERMINE! RON IST WIEDER AUGEWACHT!!" hörte ich Harry im Hintergrund rufen...!  
  
R. Lupin  
  
Ich war total verzweifelt. Ich hatte alles kaputt gemacht! Ich kontaktierte Sirius der am Abend Zeit für mich hatte. So konnte wir wenigstens über das Feuer reden.  
  
"Was gibt es denn so dringendes Remus?" fragte mich Sirius.  
  
"Sirius, mir ist das beste meines ganzen Lebens passiert..."  
  
"Und das wäre?" fragte mich Sirius langsam neugierig.  
  
"Ich hab mich total in Hermine Verliebt... Ich liebe einfach alles an ihr..." doch Sirius viel mir ins Wort.  
  
"Wie konnte dir das passieren Remus? Warum Hermine? Konnte es nicht irgendeine andere Frau sein?"  
  
"Du hast sie schon so lange nicht gesehen Sirius... Sie ist so wunderschön geworden... Ich liebe sie! Ich hätte mir denken könne das Sirius dagegen war...  
  
"Du weißt dass das nicht geht Remus, sie ist einige Jahre jünger als du und Harrys beste Freundin. Du musst es beenden, bevor es zu spät ist"  
  
Zu spät? Es war doch alles schon zu spät... ich erzählte ihm alles... Ich wette, wenn er könnte hätte er mir am liebsten eine gescheuert, dabei brannte meine Wange immer noch von Hermines Ohrfeige...  
  
"Remus bist du wahnsinnig... Wie konntest du das nur tun?" Wie sollte ich ihm das erklären? Ich wusste es doch selber nicht was mit mir passierte...  
  
"Hör auf zu spinnen, Remus. Du musst mit ihr reden. Mach ihr klar das es nicht weiter gehen kann. Komm wieder zu dir... oh, es kommt jemand ich muss gehen... Bis dann Remus. Denk an meine Worte und vergiss sie!" "Sirius hat recht... Ich hätte mich nie drauf einlassen dürfen. Sie ist viel zu jung. Sie weiß gar nicht was sie sich selber damit antut. Es war ein großer Fehler mich in sie zu verlieben. Ich hätte niemals mit ihr schlafen dürfen, dass war der größte Fehler meines Lebens..."  
  
Sie war doch noch so jung... Sie hatte noch ihr ganzes Leben vor sich. Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgeschlagen. Ich hatte mich tierisch erschrocken und als es auch noch Hermine war, war alles zu spät... Sie fing sofort an.  
  
"Ich kann es nicht glauben. Du bereust also das du mich liebst und suchst eine Entschuldigung? Es war die schönste Nacht meines Lebens Remus und ich sehe das nicht als Fehler sonder als Geschenk."  
  
Nein, natürlich hatte sie alles missverstanden.  
  
"Nein Hermine, so war das doch gar nicht gemeint!!"  
  
"Nein? Wie war es denn dann gemeint? Ich bin eigentlich hergekommen um mit dir zu reden Remus, und noch mal von vorne anfangen. Ich liebe dich und das wird sich auch nicht ändern..." ich sah ihre Verzweifelung in ihren Augen.  
  
"Ich liebe dich doch auch!" und das war die Wahrheit.  
  
"Nein Remus, dass kann nicht sein. Du änderst deine Meinung ständig. Erst küsst du mich, dann nimmst du mir die Erinnerung und dann bist du noch so blöd und lässt dich ein zweites mal auf mich ein. Du wusstest genau was es für Schwierigkeiten es geben würde aber du hast sie einfach weggezaubert. Anscheinend wolltest du einfach nur deinen Spaß!" Das konnte sie doch jetzt nicht ernst meinen?! "Du hast mich nur benutzt! Hat es dir den wenigstens Spaß gemacht? Mir erzählst du was von Liebe... Warum bist du überhaupt zurück gekommen nach Hogwarts? Was ich dir jetzt sage, sage ich dir nur ein einziges mal also hör gut zu: ICH WILL DICH NIE WIEDER SEHEN, ES WÄRE DAS BESTE WENN DU GEHEN WÜRDEST FÜR IMMER!!!" Das hatte mich wirklich getroffen.  
  
Sie rannte raus und knallte die Tür wieder zu. Wie konnte sie nur so von mir Denken? Ich liebte sie doch...  
  
Ich blieb die ganze Nacht wach. Vielleicht hatte sie wirklich recht, und ich sollte einfach aus ihrem Leben verschwinden? Das wollte sie ja anscheinend. Das schien die beste Lösung zu sein... also beschloss ich morgen zu Prof. Dumbledore zu gehen und wegen persönlichen Gründen zu kündigen... doch wenn ich dies tun würde, wäre es eine Entscheidung für immer. Das hieß ich würde Hermine wohl nie wieder sehen und mir selber das Herz brechen. Wie konnte ich diese wunderbare Frau nur alleine lassen? Aber mir blieb wohl keine andere Wahl...  
  
Ich packte meine Sachen, als mir das Omniglas in die Hand fiel... Sie war so wunderschön, auch wenn sie bis auf die Haut durchnässt war... Ich packte es schweren Herzens ein... Ich öffnete meine Schublade... "Romeo und Julia" flüsterte ich und ein gequältes Lächeln huschte mir über die Lippen. Es war so süß von ihr gewesen das Buch zu kaufen... Sie hatte sich Sorgen gemacht als ich vermeintlich krank war und sie hatte mich extra besucht... Sie war viel zu gut für mich... Ich beschloss es ihr hier zu lassen, setzte mich an meinem Schreibtisch holte Pergament und Feder raus und begann zu schreiben...  
  
Liebe Hermine, wenn du das hier liest werde ich schon nicht mehr in Hogwarts sein. Du musst mir einfach glauben das ich dich Liebe und das für immer. Schon als du dir Tür zum Hogwarsexpress geöffnet hattest, konnte ich nicht mehr klar denken. Du hattest mich sofort in deinem Bann gezogen... du hast so wunderschöne Augen, so ein süßes Wesen und jeder deiner Bewegungen bringen mich um den Verstand. Ich kenne nichts, was schöner ist als du. Jedes mal wenn ich dich ansah bekam ich Herzklopfen. Du steckst voller Geheimnisse, bist elegant und bezaubernd schön. Ich hätte nie gedacht das mir das noch mal passieren würde, doch als wir uns das erste mal küssten wusste ich das ich nur dich wollte. Es tut mir leid das ich dir da dran die Erinnerung geraubt habe, aber ich werde es nie vergessen. Dich wegzustoßen brach mir das Herz, doch ich sah keine andere Möglichkeit. Auch wenn ich dir damit sehr weh getan habe. Es war die Schönste Nacht meines Lebens und ich bereue es keinen Tag das du mir so nahe warst. Jede Stunde die ich mit dir verbringen durfte war ein Geschenk für mich. Deine Haut ist so zart und sie richt so gut, dein Lächeln macht mich verrückt. Du bedeutest mir alles. Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich nicht von dir verabschiedet habe, aber darin bin ich nicht sehr gut! Lass uns diesen Augenblick der völligen Liebe einschließen und nie Vergessen. Du musst mich verstehen, ich muss einfach gehen. Das ist mir gestern klar geworden, aber niemals, niemals werde ich dich vergessen. Du warst das beste was mir in meinem ganzen Leben passiert ist und es war die schönst Zeit meines Lebens... Bitte behalte das Buch als Erinnerung... In ewiger Liebe, Remus.  
  
Nach ungefähr 10 verschwendeten Pergamentblättern war ich einigermaßen zu frieden. Ich wusste das sie es mir nie Verzeihen würde das ich mich nicht verabschiedete, aber das konnte ich einfach nicht. Ich legte den Brief in dass Buch, in der Hoffnung das sie ihn zu erst findet. Ich nahm meinen Koffer schaute mich noch mal um und machte mich auf zur Kutsche...  
  
"Remus, ich wollte ihnen nur noch sagen das Ron gerade aufgewacht ist. Es geht ihm gut!"  
  
"Danke, Minerva!" Sagte ich nur und ging weiter.  
  
Der Kutscher nahm mein Gepäck und verstaute es. Ich blickte mich noch mal um...  
  
"Es ist das beste Hermine..." sagte ich noch leise und stieg in die Kutsche ein. Die Kutsche fuhr los...  
  
"Remus, bitte warte...!" nein, es war Hermine, genau das wollt ich vermeiden... der Kutscher fragte ob er anhalten sollte...  
  
"Nein Bitte fahren sie weiter!"  
  
"Ich liebe dich doch!"  
  
Ja ich weiß und es kostete mich mehr Überwindung als alles andere in meinem Leben mich jetzt nicht umzudrehen und sie alleine zu lassen, aber das würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen. Jetzt oder nie, es ging nicht anders, sie würde jemanden anderen finden.  
  
"Ich Liebe dich auch..."  
  
Wir fuhren durch das Tor... Jetzt würde mein Leben ohne sie weiter gehen müssen. Es war nur eine Nacht, doch es machte mich zum glücklichsten Menschen der Welt diese Wunderbare Frau kennengelernt und geliebt zu haben...  
  
******************* Das war es! AUS! Tut mir Leid das es kein Happyend gibt, aber ich musste es einfach so enden lassen! Es hätte doof ausgesehen wenn sie sich noch mal zusammen gerauft hätten! Ich hatte überlegt eine Fortsetzung zu schreiben, aber ich überlass es eurer Fantasie ob sie sich je wieder getroffen haben oder ihre Liebe zu tragisch endete! DANKE an alle die mir ein Rev. Hinterlassen! Egal ob Kritik oder was Gutes! ;o) Man liest sich...  
  
HERM.! ^^ 


End file.
